Always watching you
by anime kaz
Summary: Shizune is always with Tsunade but no one ever notices to whom her gaze is aimed. Kakashi may be the only one that sees it but will he ever confront her about it? or at the least find out why she watches him?
1. always watching you

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters...I do have plushies of them though! Does that count?

This pairing was requested by the incredibly cool kashi's mine and my friend meowninjacat (meowninjacat is not on this site. This is an alias I have created for my friend:D)

Always watching you

Shizune sighed heavily as she looked around the messy office, the office that belongs to her friend, her teacher... and sadly her boss; Tsunade the fifth Hokage. Why she had to clean Tsunade's office was an irritating question that always bugged her beyond belief. It was one of those annoying thoughts that sit at the back of your mind and eat away at all thoughts that try to encroach it until you feel like screaming into a pillow...

Right now Shizune was at the screaming stage. I mean she worked all day too! Probably harder than Tsunade, so why did she have to clean TSUNADE'S office during her own time? Shizune sighed again; The humid heat that occupied the room did not motivate her in the least.

As she carefully stepped over books and piles of unfinished paper work, she slowly made her way to the window. With the little energy she had left after working all day in sweltering heat, she pushed open the window and closed her eyes. The cool breeze played with her dark hair and felt refreshing against her skin. Slowly she allowed her sight to drift to the ground below and what she saw was very pleasing to the eyes.

There was Kakashi, in all his handsome glory. Like always he walked the streets with an open book in hand, one of Jiraiya's most likely. Shizune watched him as he disappeared into a shop, and her eyes closed again. She always saw him, always watched him. Not in the stalker like way mind you...or at least she hoped not. Truth was she always kind of admired him.

The way he put his team before even the mission, the way his face is mysteriously hidden, the way his silver hair catches the light of either sun or moon. She was well and truly head over heels for him, although no one else knew.

You see Shizune was not someone whom would easily reveal her secret crush like Hinata. She refused to let a blush, a sigh or a stammer on words give away her secret.

She also refused to act like Sakura did when she was younger, hanging off the object of her affection and giggling like an idiot.

She was also far too shy to bluntly announce her feelings like Naruto or Lee, nor could she toy and tease like Shikamaru and Temari.

She was Shizune, Shy but completely in control of all of her emotions. No one, not even Kakashi could reveal her true feelings.

Shizune held a hand to her head, a sudden dizziness overwhelming her. "Maybe I should have had more water today. The heat must have gotten to me." She whispered as she leaned heavily on the window seal.

* * *

Kakashi looked out of the store window. She was still there, that peaceful look on her face as the cold evening wind blew back her hair. She may not realise it, in fact Kakashi doubted anyone realised it, but he always noticed her watching him. He could feel her intense eyes, a mixture of chocolate and onyx, follow his every move. She did it so inconspicuously no one would ever pick it up...except Kakashi.

The only thing that worried him was why was she watching him?

She was the right hand of the powerful fifth Hokage. She could very well be assessing his abilities and reporting to Tsunade.

Then again, she would be spending a lot of time with Sakura... Did Sakura tell her something... no! NOT THAT! She wouldn't dare tell anyone that would she? That was meant to be a squad 7 secret; just Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke are meant to know about that little habit. And he trusted her! No wonder she always watched him. Thoughts of disgust probably reeled through her wonderful mind every time she caught sight of him!

Kakashi shook his head as he gazed out the shop window again. Her eyes were still closed; she looked rather serene and peaceful. Not the look of someone disgusted in him.

Maybe, like every other woman that looked in his direction, she had a crush on him? After all it wouldn't be the first time he had a girl giggling and wanting to touch his arm. Nor the first time women couldn't form words or hide a blush.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, an unseen smile no one could see. He wouldn't half mind if that was the reason... but it was very unlikely. She never even showed the slightest of blushes nor even bite her lip. There were no signs of a crush that he would see on any other woman... but then again, he wouldn't mind seeing her blush. A sly smile crept beneath his mask as he looked out the window yet again; her hand was holding her forehead as she leaned on the window seal with a shaky hand. He wondered if he could make her blush?

You know, he was beginning to feel that he watched her as much as she watched him.

* * *

Shizune could feel the overwhelming dizziness take control of her mind. Her focus was nonexistent and her balance left her completely. She could feel her hand slipping, the wooden seal hit against her waist as she clumsily tumbled out the window. The rush of the summer air wasn't enough to clear her mind as fear gripped at her racing heart.

Her mind began to clear as she could make out the feeling of an arm supporting her back and an arm under her knees. Her dark eyes opened and Kakashi's smiling eyes welcomed her.

"You okay Shizune?" He asked as he looked for any tell tale signs of a woman being swept off her feet. But there were none.

"Thanks Kakashi. I think I am a little overheated." Okay her heart was pounding like a tribal drum and although she didn't mean 'overheated' in that way, she was definitely feeling it now.

Kakashi Jumped up the roof and back through the window of Tsunade's office. He looked around for a free space to sit the poor woman and finally decided on the arm chair behind the desk. As he gently lowered her into it Shizune seemed to finally wake up to her surroundings.

'N-No, If Tsunade sees me in her chair..."

"Shizune, I'm sure she would understand you're not feeling well. Now wait here and I will get you some water." With those kind words Kakashi disappeared from her sight only to return seconds later with a jug of water and an empty glass.

Shizune sipped at the water quietly as Kakashi busied himself picking up books, disappearing (Shizune only guessed he was returning them to the library) and appearing again to repeat the process.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmmm?" He answered her, although to the casual observer he did not in any other way acknowledged her, he in fact had focussed his full attention on her. Shizune placed the glass down and smiled warmly,

"Thanks...For catching me." Kakashi paused; annoyance reined his mind as he contemplated each possible reason she could have to watch him. He had to find out once and for all.

Sitting the books he held down on the floor, Kakashi suddenly appeared right beside Shizune, casually sitting on the arm of Tsunade's chair.

"Are you okay now Shizune?"

"Yes thank you." Shizune answered with a slightly suspicious look on her cute face.

Kakashi grumbled silently. Damn, no sign of a crush there.

Meanwhile Shizune felt like squealing inside, Her heart was beating like a terrified rabbit. He was so close to her...

"Maybe I should check your temperature then..." Kakashi casually suggested as he pulled his Leaf head band up and placed his forehead against her own. She didn't cringe, flinch or feel hot. Nothing! Kakashi wasn't giving up yet however.

"Kakashi, there are more effective ways to check a temperature. And I told you I am fine." Truth be told she felt like fainting on the spot, his face so close to hers she could smell his after shave. His sharigan eye was revealed because of this action and Shizune swore her heart was beginning to melt.

'Last chance.' Kakashi thought as he leaned over taking her chin in two of his fingers as he tilted her head up and proceeded kissing Shizune's lips through his mask.

Yep...it was a crush. No girl would kiss BACK like that if they were not interested, especially if a mask was in the way.

Shizune lost control of her blush as she tried to unknot her tongue,

"W-what did you do that for?" Kakashi grinned as he stood up and walked to the window.

"Just checking something. I confirmed two things today." He smirked as he disappeared out the window with a wave of his hand. As he roof jumped through the city he thought of those two conundrums he had solved with that single kiss...

Shizune LIKE liked him. And

Shizune was indeed adorable when she blushed.

He also wondered just how adorable she would have been if he didn't have the mask on... he would have to leave that question unanswered until another day...

A/N: Hey people! I hope you liked this fanfic! It will also be featured in my fanfic 'Ninja's need love' which is a collection of all my Naruto Pairing Oneshots. Also feel free to suggest pairings! I have a few suggestions so far that I will be doing but please, bare with me as I also need to update some other fics of mine. I'm trying to rotate the fanfics I update on so I don't forget to update any. Love you all and thank you for reading :D


	2. always starring at you

I know this was meant to be a completed one shot but This pairing/sequel was requested by the amazing 'animefreaklizzy' , the awesome 'Awaiting My Prince' & the fantastic 'Jutsukiya'  
I'm so glad it was thank you guys!

Warning: one bit is creepy and can urk some readers. even though Kakashi was lying i feel i should warn you.

Always watching you  
part two

"As you can see the scrolls don't lie." Kakashi addressed Tsunade formally as she read the scrolls carefully, her nose twisted in disgust and her eyes narrowed as the horrible truth behind this small village was revealed word for word.

Although Kakashi was directly talking to Tsunade his gaze had travelled elsewhere. It was an intense gaze in which his eyes refused to blink as he lazily and quite obviously stared right at Shizune.

Her eyes darted between him and the paper work she held tightly. She did not blush, she did tremble beneath his gaze but rather she stood their completely calm.

Well, at least on the outside she was calm. Inside her body squealed, her face felt like ten suns were beating down on it and inside she felt like her very blood trembled.

It was only yesterday that the cool and handsome Kakashi had kissed her through the mask. An action she only thought possible in her dreams. She had felt the pressure of his lips against hers and in that moment she could not mask her joy, shock and embarrassment. It had taken her an hour or so to regain herself and now, only 12 hours later, he had been in the office for an hour as Tsunade read and the whole time his gaze was firmly set on her.

Shizune clutched the papers in her hand a little tighter as she looked away from his eyes yet again.

Kakashi was rather enjoying this. He stared at her so obviously but she didn't seem too fazed. But the quick glances from her eyes told him how uncomfortable she was. He loved this side to her. It was fun to play with her and tease her like they were in school. Although after an hour you would think she would have caved by now. This is something that irritated him slightly, she did not blush nor seem love struck at all. But that kiss that haunted his sleep, she had to like him right?

His sharp hearing picked up the slight rustle of clothing from Tsunade and quickly he turned back to her as she looked up.

"You're right Kakashi. This is serious. But I have hardly any ninja's available." She sighed and held out her hand. Shizune passed her a book of the ninja's in the village and as soon as Tsunade's head had bowed over the book Kakashi's head turned back to Shizune.

"Even Naruto is on a mission with Sakura and sai." Tsunade mumbled.

Shizune felt completely stripped in front of Kakashi's stare and after a further moment she cracked

"STOP LOOKING AT ME YOU PERV!" She yelled as she threw the pile of papers at Kakashi. She heaved heavy breaths into her lungs as her face burned red from anger and a blush she could no longer conceal and her hands clutched into fist. Kakashi managed to catch the majority of the pile that came flying at him, spare a few hundred sheets that slowly floated to the ground.

By this point Tsunade had started in her chair and was now looking at Shizune rather shocked.

"Shizune?" she said as if telling off a young child rather then querying the odd behaviour of her friend.

"Sorry me lady." Shizune mumbled as she knelt on the ground and began picking up the sheets. To her horror Kakashi did the same. As Tsunade kept mumbling about which ninja's were on what missions Shizune tried to avoid the sly smile beneath that damn mask Kakashi wore.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile. Finding ways to make her blush had suddenly become a game to him. A game he rather enjoyed playing. If only he could find a moment alone with her he would be sure to find a hundred ways.

She could tell he was smiling still. His eyes twinkled with a 'I knew you would crack' look that made her both angry and flustered. Her heart pounded and despite the feelings she had for him her anger grew as every sheet she went to pick up Kakashi would intentionally do the same and brush his fingers against her own, the whole time watching her expressions.

"STOP THAT!" she yelled finally as she hit him over the head with the papers she held and again Tsunade looked at her quizzically.

"Shizune! What's gotten into you?" Shizune often wondered what Tsunade would think if she knew exactly what happened yesterday in her office, or even if she herself had seen Kakashi watching her. Both Shizune and Kakashi stood as she mumbled "sorry me lady" yet again.

"I think a mission will help set your mind back on track, Shizune. You will go into this village and put a stop to this outrageous act of violation. To use such forbidden jutsu… it's sickening." Tsunade passed the scrolls to Shizune who stood to attention and said, firmly and loudly  
'YES ME LADY!"

"Kakashi will go with you." Tsunade's words made Shizune drop all her paper yet again, along with the scrolls.

"B-but you ca…"

"Excuse me?" Tsunade raised her eyebrow as her tone spoke of warning. Shizune apologized and bent down to pick the scrolls and paper up.

"Who else will be with us?" Shizune asked quietly.

"There is no one else. It will be just you two." The clatter of scrolls rang loudly through the room as Shizune looked ready to cry. Tsunade couldn't for the life of her work out why. She equally could not work out why Kakashi was smiling so broadly for such a horrible mission. Either way she really didn't have time to ask them.

* * *

Kakashi had begun to get annoyed again although he refused to show it. He tried brushing hair from her eyes, walking close enough that their arms would accidently touch, taking her hand as he helped her climb over the top of a cliff. She didn't blush nor bite her lip. She didn't even divert her gaze! She was good. But Kakashi would not fail at his new little game with the only toy he really wanted to play with.

Night had fallen and as they sat in a small cave he watched curiously as she drew a line in the dirt with her shunai.

"Don't cross the line, you got that." Her voice was stern and calm but Kakashi smiled as his eyebrow rose.

"Alright." He said coolly as he watched Shizune hug her knees to her chest. The clouds rolled in and rain began to fall, it grew darker as the storm clouds slowly grew thicker. The whole time they both sat silently, no fire warmed them as it would only give away their position.

"Did you read the scrolls?" Kakashi casually asked as he raised his headband, the sharigan helping him catch any unusual movement.

"No. we didn't have time. I was hoping to read them while we rested but it's too dark." Shizune had relaxed a bit by this point but she still cautiously watched the silhouette of Kakashi just in case.

Kakashi began talking, his voice dropped lower than usual,

"This town has found a way to store chakra… it uses human skin."

"WHAT?" Shizune asked, shock and disgust reined her voice as held her knees a little tighter.

Kakashi nodded as he continued "But the skin has to be from a living human. The scroll goes into all the gory details if you want me to relate it…"

"No that's fine." Shizune was quick to stop Kakashi but sadly Kakashi wasn't about to stop mid story.

"When I stole the scrolls I saw their victim. Still alive and in need of skin… The poor thing chased me quite a bit. I wouldn't be surprised if we encounter them again…"

Just as Kakashi said that a squelch noise sounded from close by. Shizune jumped, her hands trembling as her ears strained more.

SQUELCH

"You know, I was being childish, drawing a line like that." Shizune spoke quickly as she frantically rubbed the line out of the dirt. Half way through there was another squelch sound. Shizune yelped slightly and before she realised what she was doing, she had jumped next to Kakashi, hugging his arm tightly as she trembled.

Kakashi could feel her 'assets' pressed against his arm and only wished he could see her adorable frightened face. It was so dark now they couldn't even see their hands. With a smile Kakashi slipped his mask down and leaned over, kissing Shizune's cheek. Shizune knew he couldn't see but still frantically covered her reddening cheeks, trying to hide her blush as she silently wondered what she should do.

Kakashi missed feeling her on his arm and slowly leaned over and pulled her closer; holding her to his chest as he caringly rubbed her arm.

Tomorrow he will have to see if that blush still remains.

Meanwhile, outside the cave, Pukkun sighed as he looked up at the falling rain. "Why did Kakashi summon me to keep watch outside with these things on my feet?" He said as he took another step, the sopping wet cloths wrapped around his feet were more than uncomfortable and made a horrible squelching sound.

A/N Hope you liked it :D


	3. always chasing you

I know this was meant to be a one-shot… and then it was only meant to be two chapters… but my awesome friend animefreaklizzy has talked with me and I decided to keep it going.

From this chapter on this fic will be a joint effort between myself and animefreaklizzy.

I still don't own Naruto and I'm pretty sure animefreaklizzy doesn't either…. Unless animefreaklizzy is hiding something from me…. (Animekaz raises a suspicious eyebrow at animefreaklizzy…)

Always watching you 3

Shizune stood in Tsunade's office, her eyes in a glare and her arms crossed as Tsunade looked out the window with a large smile on her face. Kakashi on the other hand was sporting a huge grin underneath his mask and his eyes remained on Shizune.

Shizune couldn't believe it! Her anger burned wildly as she recalled what the scrolls actually said! She had been too terrified to read them before they reached the town as Kakashi had noted they were rather 'Gory'. But after they arrived in a seemingly peaceful, albeit gambling filled town she decided it was necessary.

Her glare turned its full ferocity onto Kakashi and the handsome ninja didn't batter an eye. She glared daggers at him and still he just stood there smiling.

"CUT IT OUT YOU PERVERT!" She yelled as she picked up a book from Tsunade's desk and hurled it at him with such force anyone would have sworn it was Tsunade that threw it. Kakashi caught it mere centimetres from his nose as Tsunade spun her chair around and angrily looked at Shizune.

"What is wrong Shizune?" She angrily questioned. Usually Shizune would become quiet at the angry face of Tsunade but her anger had blinded her completely,

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SENT US TO RID THE WORLD OF A GAMBLING JUTSU!" Her fury had shifted to Tsunade again. Her anger didn't calm when Tsunade's smirk slowly crept onto her face.

"Cheating using jutsu… to think I lost thousands there and I now know it's because they cheated."  
Shizune's ears heard the next words that were muttered under Tsunade's breath 'and now I know the jutsu… should come in handy.'

Shizune hung her head in defeat. Unable to reason with her mentor, not to mention the pervert that took advantage of her. Her glare aimed at him once again as she drowned out Tsunade's talking with her own furious thoughts.

Making up such a creepy story just so he could hold her close… HE EVEN KISSED HER AGAIN!...WITH OUT THAT DAMN MASK!...it was on the cheek this time but still…..and she still didn't see his face.

Kakashi glanced at Tsunade as she turned to the window, talking about another mission that needed to be done. He would probably be sent to that one alone; Shame, He was so enjoying playing with his new toy. She was so damn cute when she blushed, even when scared he could barely control himself.

Well, he should have a little fun before he was sent away right? He side stepped silently, closer to her. He tried to contain a smirk as she took an obvious step away. Two steps closer and she would step two steps away. He grinned now as he kept going, silently chasing her around the room as Tsunade talked until they returned to their original spots and Shizune picked up a scroll,

"WOULD YOU STOP IT YOU JERK!" she yelled as she threw it at him. He easily dodged it with a small tilt of his head, watching as she blushed furiously and panted heavily.

Shizune groaned as Tsunade began enquiring about her odd behaviour. Odd was right. Before all this started Shizune never blushed. She could conceal her feelings easily yet now… why did he always provoke her? Was he trying to unlock the box that held those feelings so tight? It's like every moment she spent with him was another agonizing moment where he would open that box just a little more. No! She couldn't allow it! She will chain that box shut if she had to!

Standing straight she took a deep breath and it was as if the anger left her body completely. Her glare faded and her 'mask' went up. Inside the anger still boiled but she would not let it show. Tsunade looked to the window as she continued explaining the mission and again Kakashi stepped closer to Shizune. She refused to move. He took another two steps until he was practically standing on her foot and still she didn't budge. She feigned attention to Tsunade and Kakashi stared at her. He leaned over and slipped his mask down quickly as he blew in her ear. Masked replaced before anyone could see, he grinned as Shizune shrieked. By the time Tsunade turned again he was back to his original spot.

"What is it now?" She asked as Shizune rubbed her ear, trying to rid herself of that sensation.

"It won't matter anyway. I will never go on a mission with him again." She mumbled beneath her breath as Kakashi's grin faded. He knew she was right. It was a once off thing.

"Who said that? If you were paying attention to the briefing I was planning on sending you two on this mission alone." Tsunade said as she crossed her arms.

"WHAT?" Shizune squeaked.

"I need a male and female on this mission and you are the only ones of suitable age. Were you really not listening?" Tsunade ignored the look of helplessness that overcame Shizune's face as she sat in her chair, making sure to face them, and sat her elbows on her desk as she talked seriously.

"The land hidden in the mist has requested our help in a series of murders. So far in the last 6 months there have been 6 deaths. All horribly murdered and within a short amount of time. It has been one murder a month and has really shaken up the entire village. This is a small village called Suiro. It lies across a great river and is the midpoint to the much larger villages of the land. Despite its size it is very busy and prosperous.

You are to go to the town, investigate the murders and hunt down the killers. Make sure to destroy them. When you arrive you will speak to the village leader and he will instruct you further."

"Why does it have to be a male and female of our age?" Shizune whined powerlessly as she hung her head low.

"It's best you find that out when you arrive."

Shizune didn't like Tsunade's tone, nor did she enjoy the trip to the village.

* * *

Despite her mask returning it didn't really help her much. She could hold in her feelings during Kakashi's little games but inside she was feeling very hot, light headed and confused. Her heart pounded with every move he made. When Kakashi went ahead to scout the area Shizune happily welcomed the momentary solitude.

As soon as he vanished she collapsed to her knees, leaned against a tree and groaned loudly.

"Why the hell do I have to feel this way?" She didn't mind being in love with Kakashi 5 days ago. It was a nice feeling to be in love. She had silently watched him whenever they passed, no one would know and she was happy about that. She liked it back then.

Ever since the day he kissed her it's been stressful to just be around him. AND WHY WAS HE ACTING THIS WAY? Could he like her?

The very thought made her heart beat like a butterflies wings, her stomach flipped and her face flushed instantly. Shaking her head to rid her of her thoughts. Surely she was over thinking it.

"You okay?" his voice came from behind her, so close she would have felt his breath on her neck if not for his mask.

Jumping to her feet, she spun around and clutched her heart tightly as she stammered over some incoherent words.

"Well then…" Kakashi said as he also stood up. He was standing right in front of her, so close he was nearly on top of her.

He was looking down into her onyx eyes and she found no other option then look up into his eyes. After a moment Shizune bluntly asked "What?" Kakashi hadn't been able to crack her this time and it was both annoying and exciting. A challenge was always fun for him.

He stepped back casually and looked toward the path he had just taken.

"It's just past this row of trees. Are you ready?" He casually said as he looked toward her again.

"Ready as I will ever be." She said confidently as she pushed her way past him.

The sight took her breath away.

The village 'Suiro' was suspended between two cliffs. The buildings themselves were perched on tall natural rocks that rose from the water below and up to the level of the cliffs. Rope bridges joined each building together and to the cliffs either side. If the village was under attack all they had to do was cut the rope bridges joining the cliffs to the village, and the entire village was safe.

Rope ladders hung down to the stone bridge below the village where they could allow or stop boats from passing.

It was beautiful and anyone would be jealous of the amazing view these villagers enjoyed every day.

As they crossed the first rope bridge Kakashi watched silently as Shizune's smile grew. Awe sparkled in her eyes as she looked down at the crystal clear water below.

"There's another village down there!" She exclaimed. Submerged beneath the crystal clear water were the beautiful ruins of an ancient city. Kakashi stood next to her.

"Beautiful." He commented, but he wasn't looking at the city. Unbeknownst to Shizune, it was her he was admiring.


	4. always misunderstanding you

A/N:

Kaz: ummmmmmm what should i say? You go first because i don't know what to say!

Liz: Well! Hmm *thinking pose* How about we ask the readers a question everytime there's a new chapter? I think the readers will like it. Right readers? *Nod from the audience of readers*

Kaz: great idea partner! lets ask them if they like my idea of SHIRTLESS KAKASHI SCENES! *fangirl screams from audience deafen kaz and liz*

Liz: Shirtless! It's OK! Shirtless + Kakashi= Major Nosebleed! So readers what do you say, give us your answer about ''Do you want more extra scenes of shirtless Kakashi?'' in a review!

Kaz and Liz: We hope you like the chapter We know much of you will :)!

Disclaimer: Liz: I Don't own this (we both wish), do you own this Kaz?  
Kaz: Yes of course i do! (note the tremendous use of sarcasm that is drowning those words) sigh... if only we did...

Always watching you  
chapter 4

Shizune sat on her legs in the middle of an empty room. The only things in the beautiful, large room were stunning scrolls; so intricately painted that they seemed to steal the air from your lungs as you gape in awe. Shizune promised herself that one day she will bring Sai to see them. She was sure Ino and even Shikamaru would also enjoy them. Hinata too would love to see them. Heck even Naruto would take time off to see these scrolls.

Kakashi was also eyeing off the scrolls, for once not teasing her as his attention was caught by their beauty.

"Remember, Tsunade said the Lord of this town is very old fashioned. When he enters we must show respect by bowing until he ask us to rise."

"A lord?" Kakashi noted with query, unsure why a town this small would have a lord.

"This is a main root town. All boats wanting to pass to the kingdom must go through this town. The king thought it was the best choice." Shizune replied, happy to finally be able to talk to Kakashi without his unusual vexing behaviour.

The sound of the paper screen sliding open drew their attention to the far side of the room. They saw for only a moment, the lord as he entered the room and quickly bowed, their foreheads touching the ground. Shizune was shocked to see Kakashi do so gracefully, as if he had been taught from childhood to do so.

The lord's footsteps sounded across the polished wooden floor, growing louder until they were just a few feet away. They listened to fabric fall to the ground as the lord sat in front of them and after a moment more his calm and gentle voice touched their ears,

"Please, sit up." As they sat up and looked the lord in the face both Shizune and Kakashi felt any nerves that resided in their bodies dissolve. He was older, maybe 50 years. His tanned wrinkled face boasted kindness as his friendly eyes seemed to warm the soul. He was the type of man you would feel like trusting with your deepest secrets.

"You two will be perfect for the mission." He added before bowing to them, "I thank you for coming. I hope these murderers will not cause you too much trouble." He sat up straight again and smiled warmly.

"But this attire will not suit the mission."

"Pardon?" Shizune asked, finding no other way to respectably ask.

The Lord stroked his chin as his smile did not waver. "You see, we cannot let these people know you are the ninja's we hired. I have spent many nights trying to find the perfect guise for two ninja's and that is why I asked the lady Hokage to send a man and a woman, of around the same age, to fulfil this mission." He chuckled at the confused look that crept up unwanted on Shizune's voice.

"This town is very beautiful. Do you not agree?" he asked as he looked out the large window.

"It is the most beautiful I have seen.' Kakashi answered.

"It is very popular among honeymooners because of this." At the lords words Shizune's heart stopped as a feeling of dread crept from her stomach to her heart.

Kakashi found it hard to hide his shock… and quite honestly his pleasure, at the thought.

The lord clapped his hands and in an instant 3 women and two young men appeared. The men were serious but the women giggled and whispered excitingly. With a dismissive wave from the lord, Shizune felt her legs leave the ground as the women picked her up and rushed off to a hidden room behind one of the scrolls. As the scroll fell back in place she saw the two men hurrying Kakashi off to the opposite side of the room to another hidden room.

Looking around the small room, no bigger than a large closet, Shizune soon faced the big smiles of the three women.

Kakashi stood dumbfounded as the men began passing him clothes, asking him to change quickly. He looked back at the hidden entrance at the sound of the girls,

"Wow, she is much larger then she lets on isn't she?" one girl commented. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the comment, especially at Shizune's reaction,

"PLEASE DON'T TOUCH THEM!"

"But they are so soft and perky! And you have the most stunning legs! You are so lucky." Another girl commented.

"This will definitely suit you." The more serious of the girls added. Kakashi could only hope they were talking of a bikini.

He changed in the blink of an eye, the men astonished at his sudden speed, and walked out of the hidden room. His clothes were basic, black pants and a navy mussel top. His headband had been removed and replaced with a navy blue head band minus the metal leaf ninja plate; when tied its tails trailed down his back and ended well below his knees. But when Shizune was pulled from the room he was sure he had forgotten everything as all attention rested on her.

She wore a simple, floral summer dress. It was above the knees and form fitting and Kakashi definitely agreed with the comments the girls said earlier.

The men and women lead them back to the lord and sat them both down again before disappearing as quickly as they arrived.

"Much better. When you leave my staff will give you travel bags full of clothes to wear during your stay. After all, you are to play the part of love struck honeymooners whilst trying to stop these killers. No one will suspect you of being Ninja's.

The murders always happen within the third week of every month. Some people have escaped only to be killed the next day or the day after that. The longest anyone has escaped for is three days, on the fourth he died."

"So you think there are four murderers, each having a chance to kill the victim?" Kakashi asked as he tried to focus on the lord and not Shizune.

The lord nodded. "I may be wrong but it seems only logical. Tomorrow is the start of the third week. Please enjoy your stay tonight. An inn has already been organised for you." The three of them bowed low, to each other again.

* * *

It was late evening now and as they walked into their room Shizune could feel the tense awkwardness return. The futon mats were laid next to each other, as if for a married couple.

"Well… the lord said the nights can get cold but I guess we don't have to worry about that." Kakashi bluntly said, his lazy gaze watching for any sign of a blush. He smirked as Shizune dropped her bags and walked to the window, trying to hide the groan that escaped her lips. Kakashi put his bags down also before he silently walked up behind her.

Shizune had hoped the cool air from the window would cool her face and clear her mind so she could focus on regaining her mask. However she did not expect two hands to snake their way around her waist.

She gasped as the sensation of the touch caught her attention. She felt Kakashi's hands pull her back into his firm chest as his still masked lips kissed her neck gently. Her blush returned and her heart ached. She tried to convince herself he was only acting for the mission but no matter how desperately she repeated those words in her head they had no meaning.

"K-Kakashi…what are you…"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked as he found pleasure in her reddened cheeks.

Shizune took a breath in hopes she could talk bluntly and seriously, succeeding despite herself,  
"Why did you kiss me. Back when I fainted and you caught me… Why did you kiss me then?"

Kakashi's arms held her tightly against him as he answered, not even giving thought to his response,  
"Hmmm. Well I saw you watching me. I wanted to know if you liked me or not but I think it's obvious you do. After all, all the little games we have played have shown how you truly feel about me."

He felt the beautiful woman in his arms tense as her hands took his and unfolded them from her waist. Her voice was cold and harsh; one Kakashi had not expected, "You were wrong. I don't like you that way. I may have blushed a few times but that is because your so called games shocked me. I am not a toy and even more so…" She turned with a glare that cut into his heart. "I hate you." She all but hissed before walking to their bags and unpacking the clothes that were given to them.

* * *

The rest of the night had been pretty silent. Not long after she spoke Kakashi said he was going to scout the town and vanished. Shizune was glad he did. It meant she could sit and cry without having to hide it.

It hurt her to lie like that. It wasn't true, she really did love him. She loved him so much it hurt. However she was not a fool or some desperate petty girl. She would not let Kakashi have his way with her just so he could play with a new toy or try another game. He didn't care about her at all and that cruel fact cut her deep. It hurt so much she thought the tears wouldn't stop. But they did.

By the time Kakashi returned she had calmed down completely and put up that mask she had gotten so used to. They talked about the mission, about how while one slept the other will keep guard. Kakashi was to be the first to keep guard.

The crying helped her a little but as she lay silently on the mattress, the feel of Kakashi's body behind her made her heart wrench with pain. So badly she wanted him to hold her close like he did in the cave. But no…She would no longer allow that. Thoughts about what happened kept her wide awake but after a few hours she managed to will herself to sleep.

Kakashi looked to the window again. Pakkun was just outside, all his dog senses active as he helped keep watch. It would be easier if Kakashi could sit at the window but they were undercover and a newlywed husband spending all night at the window would strike most people as odd.

He turned to see the back of Shizune's head. She had finally fallen asleep, her body now relaxed next to his. Slowly he reached out and with the tips of his fingers he stroked the very ends of her hair. It was like silk, the most beautiful silk his fingers had the pleasure of touching. His hand ached to immerse into her dark silk like hair.

He was heartbroken. He wanted to hold her close, he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to just be able to see her warm smile and feel her kiss him back like he did the first time they kissed, and he hoped he would taste her lips without his mask on. But now it seemed like a fleeting dream.

He didn't know how to tell her everything he felt, finding it easier to face her seriousness then say those feelings that drowned his heart whenever she was near. And even if he could should he bother? She had made it quite clear that she didn't love him.

"Is it my turn?" Shizune sleepily asked as she rubbed her eyes. Kakashi had not noticed his hand creep up through her hair and had unknowingly stroked her head.

"Yeah. I let you sleep a bit longer though."

"Thank you. I will keep watch now. You rest a bit." She said with a yawn. Kakashi turned so his back was to her and hoped sleep would come easier then he knew it would.

A/N:

Liz: Wow that's so cool President Obama is in Puerto Rico right now! I'm gonna visit him now! *o*

Kaz: YAY! Okay peoples! feel free to leave lovely reviews! If there is anything that you think will help me improve as a writer, tell me! and if you just want to say hi i guess you can do that to. nothings really stopping you!

kaz and liz: Till next time! ttyl


	5. always disguised with you

Always watching you  
chapter 5

Kakashi's heart beat furiously, his arms heavy with the body that was draped in them. Shizune's arms were wrapped around his neck comfortably, her breath sent shivers up his neck, her lips so close to his skin but not touching. Her head rested on his shoulder so he could not see her face but he could feel the ruffles of the red and white dress against his bare arms. He searched the streets, the houses, as if trying to find privacy…

Kakashi's eyes snapped open despite his longing to keep dreaming. His gaze watched the sun light catch the dust that floated in the air, dancing above his head. The sun had only just risen and he would usually wake earlier for such a mission as this, however, what newlywed man would rise before the sun.

"You're awake?" Shizune whispered. Kakashi turned to see the back of her head. Her eyes focused on the wall of the room.

"Should we begin our investigation?" He whispered back. Shizune nodded and robotically rose, gathering a dress and disappearing in the bathroom. Kakashi frowned.

The awkwardness between them seemed to have grown during the night. Kakashi was mixed with both the feelings of regret in hurting her and yet he could not ignore the joy he had playing those little games. He enjoyed seeing her mad and bashful, even her glare and the way she threw things was just plain adorable.

Now she seemed colder and more distant than he had ever thought possible and he welcomed the mask of a honeymooner that slipped onto her face as soon as they opened their bedroom door. Even if it is fake, it was better than if she treated him coldly.

And it was these thoughts that ran wild throughout his mind, that dream that raised so many questions and left him feeling helpless. Despite his over lovey dovey exterior, holding Shizune's hand as they giggled and seemingly toured the city, inside he felt crushed. Just the simple act of holding her hand was intoxicating and heart breaking at the same time.

"OH HONEY! This is just the cutest little puppy ever! Won't you please get me one?" Shizune asked with a pouted lip and her eyes large and pleading as her eye lashes battered a little too seductively for Kakashi.

He would have brought it there and then but he was already near broke because of this sudden shopping spree and what would they do with a puppy while on a dangerous mission?

With a chuckle he entwined his fingers with hers and pulled her up to a standing position by his side as he answered sweetly, "Baby, you know I would cave to that beautiful face of yours any time, but we really have nowhere to put the dog. Maybe once we have our house built and a couple of kids underfoot we will look for one."

"You're right honey! Why don't we keep walking then? I can't wait to see what food this town offers!"

Kakashi wasn't sure if he hated the fact Shizune was a superb actor or liked it. He enjoyed entertaining the idea that she was acting this way because she had completely forgiven him and forgot about last night but he knew the truth and that's why he hated it.

Looking back at the puppy, seeing its big brown eyes pleading for their company, a whimper escaping its mouth as its tail drooped; Kakashi sudden felt very much like that puppy. Shizune's hatred toward him had left him feeling as abandoned as that little puppy. And the fact Shizune was holding his hand didn't help dull that feeling, if anything, it made it much worse.

Shizune giggled as she patted the puppy one last time, still holding Kakashi's hand as she leaned over slightly. Her expressions, body language and gestures spoke of a young woman, just married and deeply in love but her true thoughts were very different.

She had lain awake during her watch. She had plenty of time to contemplate everything that had happened. And behind the mask of the honeymooner she played was a very furious and confused woman. She could feel the anger seething inside that her beloved Kakashi, the man she admired from afar and thought the earth revolved around, didn't care for her at all but would rather play with her like she was a game.

She felt like a stupid idiot! She had locked up all her feelings of love in hopes she would not become some petty little girl with a crush and now she was glad she did.

But was she really? She enjoyed the feel of his forehead against hers.

She enjoyed his masked lips kissing hers.

She enjoyed his unmasked lips against her cheek and the feeling of his arms around her.

She enjoyed it when his arms snaked their way around her waist and she was pulled back into his strong embrace….

What if she didn't hide her emotions? Would he have still acted that way? Her anger rose within her again and she decided quite firmly that he wouldn't have. She wouldn't have been a game if she didn't hide her feelings. She would have been one of the many women that could be found, staring at him with heart shaped eyes, wanting to clutch onto his strong arm. Oh how those girls annoyed her to no end!

She was looking at some jewellery now, trying to hide the smirk of revenge at the fact she was emptying every cent out of Kakashi's pocket. She would like to see how smug he would sit tonight if she succeeds. The reflection in the jewellery caught her eye and she studied it carefully. Seriousness returned to her mind as she sat it down and picked up a man's necklace, it was a plain black rope that held a very cool suriken pendant.

"Honey this is so cool! You should so get it to remember our honeymoon!" Without waiting for a reply Shizune reached up and slipped her hands behind his neck. Kakashi automatically leaned forward with a smile and when his head was low enough Shizune began tying it on as she whispered in his ear.

"Kakashi, there's a man 9.2 feet away. I have seen him seven times since we stepped out of the building. He is looking at everyone for exactly 5.7 seconds as if sizing each person up."

"Your observation skills are astounding." Kakashi breathed out as he slowly pulled away. Shizune had to bite her tongue to stop the words 'I had practise' from slipping out.

"Well babe, I will let you grab this one and I will go and ask a local about some sights to see!" Kakashi said back as he casually walked off. Shizune felt like throwing the jewellery stand at him, making her pay for it! Damn him! And yet the necklace did look awesome on him. She had great taste even when not paying attention. She turned to the shop keeper and dug into her purse with a smile on her face.


	6. always fighting with you

Always watching you  
chapter 6 

Shizune walked hand in hand with Kakashi. It was pitch black and looking over the edge of the bridge into the ink black waves gave her a sense of nothingness. The city lights were behind them and when every other direction is nothing but the deep, dark and unknown, anyone would suspect this as a nightmare. She clutched Kakashi's hand and moved closer so she could hug his arm.

"Are you sure this is the way honey? We won't get lost will we?" She may be playing the terrified wife but to be fully honest she truly did find a form of comfort in the strong muscular arm she held.

"Well I promised you a romantic night. However If you are that impatient…" Kakashi turned and pushed her down onto the bridge, laying over her with a serious look in his eyes. The rope bridge swayed slightly beneath them and only seemed to make her heart race even more.

He leaned over so his masked lips touched her ear and she withheld a cringe. She lost the mask yet again. The one she had kept up perfectly for the last two days. She thanked the darkness for hiding her burning cheeks and pleaded her heart to calm.

Kakashi whispered so quietly only she could catch his words. "You were right. We are being followed by that guy right now. He is in the darkness beyond the trees. Do you remember our plan?"

The plan had been formed in the secrecy of their room. When Kakashi approached the man from the market he noted how the local looked him and Shizune up and down coldly before a fake pleasantness took over his expressions. He told Kakashi about a romantic spot, just outside the village and how it is best at midnight. But Kakashi knew, like all the other villagers, that the town was in lock down after 8pm during the third week. No one was allowed to leave their houses as they patiently hoped they would not be murdered in their own homes. Why would one of the villages urge them to leave the safety of the inn?

Shizune allowed her lips to touch his ear as her arms hugged his neck, "Yes. Are you ready?"

Kakashi wanted to continue this secret conversation. He didn't really care what they talked about he just wanted to continue to feel Shizune's body beneath his in this passionate embrace. He wanted to feel her lips on his ear and her breath tickled his skin a little longer. He wanted to rip off his mask and nibble her ear; he wanted it to be light enough to see what her adorable reaction would be to that.

He sighed as he nodded and sitting up he loudly chuckled,

"That was just a little preview of what will come my dear. Hurry, it's not much further and I don't know how long I can control myself." He was telling the truth but he sadly knew that she would not believe that… or she would think him a pervert yet again, either way she wouldn't be this cuddly when they got back to the inn.

Shizune giggled as she quietly agreed and he helped her to her feet once again.

She was sure he did that for yet another game. He could have just hugged her or pretended to kiss her cheek. She tried to hold back the urge to hug his arm again; she didn't want him to have the satisfaction of feeling her racing heart against his arm.

She will mutter pervert when they returned to the inn.

The end of the bridge was in view. Only a few feet away in fact, and as they approached the cliff face Kakashi's fingers that had been entwined with her own, untangled so he was just holding her hand gently.

She could feel his hand become hot as she was sure hers were too. No matter how calm a ninja could act they could not dismiss the adrenaline that would build in their bodies as they prepared to fight. She could sense their muscles tense with anticipation and she could even feel their chakra flow quicker as they readied it for use.

She always marvelled at a ninja's body. Her medical training taught her the fundamental check list the body would automatically do as it readied itself.  
The heart will slow, preparing for the sudden rush as a battle begins.  
The muscles would tense.  
The chakra would flow faster.  
The ears will sharpen their hearing.  
The eyes will register quicker the things they saw.  
And finally a deep breath, despite no one else noticing, will enter the lungs…

A large disk, sharp metal teeth covering its edge, headed straight for them. The 'married couple' masks were instantly dropped and their hands parted so quickly you wondered if they were even touching. Both skilled Ninja jumped away as the disk imbedded itself in the dirt below.

"So you are a ninja. That doesn't matter, I have killed ninja before." The guy from the market was a rather burly looking guy with a shaggy red beard and dark red eyes. His skin was tanned and his face darkened by the shadows of the night.

He walked up to the disk and ripped it from the ground as he turned toward Kakashi, Shizune not in sight.

Shizune silently watched the battle that took place, surgeons knifes in hand as she waited for an opening, although it looked like she didn't need to. This man was easily a match for the younger ninja but for Kakashi… he obviously had no hope.

And it seemed the murderer could tell this too. Kakashi looked almost bored as the man desperately tried to land a blow, failing horribly.

_He is better than most ninja. I was sure he wouldn't be this good! But why is the girl hiding? The way they acted, I was sure it was real. Maybe it is… maybe he instructed her to hide for her own safety while he dealt with me? If I find her, I find his weakness. _The murder thought desperately of his only escape and his eyes darted frantically as he searched for Shizune. He couldn't see her. She had perfectly hidden herself! How could she hide the white with yellow floral dress?

Little did he know she had her chest bound with black cloth and wore black shorts beneath that dress. She had slipped out of it whilst hiding and now it was concealed in a hallowed tree trunk.

The man realised his plight and quickly fumbled in his belt, pulled out a small pill and held it to his lips. A surgeon's knife hit it from his hand. He quickly went for another and this time two delicate fingers tapped his wrist.

Looking at the woman that landed next to him he felt his wrist snap in pain before going limp. He was sure it was broken but the medical ninja had simply blocked the message the nerves sent from the hand to the brain. For the next hour that hand was useless.

Shizune prepared to do the same to the other hand; after all… this was the plan. Kakashi could tell this was the lowest rank of the group. Why send out their best first? He knew that when facing him most ninja's try to force their own end. But they needed questions answered and Shizune was the perfect way to stop him taking poison.

He tried to jump back but her finger tips just caught his skin and her chakra was sent to his nerves. Shizune fell to the ground in a crouching position as Kakashi leapt over her, easily capturing the burly man.

"So… I think you will be answering some questions now." Kakashi said under his breath as he held a shuriken to the man's throat.

"You think threatening death on me will make me talk? I was just trying to kill myself!"

"Who said I will kill you?" Despite their efforts only one thing was said by the burly red haired man,

His name was Takeshi.


	7. always trapped with you

Always watching you  
Chapter 7

Shizune's eyes narrowed as she watched the man suspiciously.

He should have full movement of his hands by now, but she watched his hands flop helplessly around as Kakashi continued to threaten him.

If he seriously could not move his hands then they could easily finish him off. There was only an hour left before they ran out of the darkness that stretched the skies and once the sun rose they could not escort a murderer without being found out.

However… If he was faking it and just waiting for Kakashi's guard to drop, it could be very deadly.

"Kakashi, give me a sec okay." She mumbled as she gave her partner a slight push so she could sit in front of Takeshi. As she went to tap his wrist once again, he suddenly sprang into action!

Shizune gasped as she felt his massive hot hands wrap around both her wrists.

Kakashi didn't expect a thing and he was far from prepared to react. One moment Shizune was in front of him, the next she was pulled from the ground and flung over the huge man's broad shoulder. And Takeshi was a lot faster than he had let on during their fight.

Kakashi didn't bother muttering the curses that swam through his head, he simply went speeding after his former captive and watched Shizune's legs as she determinedly kicked the man with as much force as she could muster in that position.

Takeshi grinned as he ran.

"You know what girlie, those tablets weren't poison; just sugar. I was planning on faking death till you came out of hiding but you just had to do that little stunt to my hands."

"Then don't underestimate me just because I am a girl!" Shizune snapped back defensively.

Takeshi chuckled, his lips tightly pressed together and concealed by his wild red beard.

"I won't do that again. But I am guessing you can't do that little trick without your hands." He was right. Shizune was helpless – she couldn't even muster a good amount of force to kick with! His grip on her wrists were so tight she couldn't even twist them free and his clammy large hands did nothing to make her feel better. As much as she hated it, she would have to wait for Kakashi to catch up…

…but that didn't mean she would play the part of the damsel. With slight difficulty she managed to place her feet on his wide back and pushed herself up and over his shoulder.

Takeshi stopped on a tree branch in shock as the weight on his shoulder left him and Shizune landed in front of him crouching. If not for the fact he was holding her wrist it would look like she was holding him down! With this sudden unexpected act, Kakashi now stood only a few feet away.

Takeshi had 3 options...  
1: Throw the girl to the side and run as fast as his muscular, bulky legs could carry him!  
Hopefully Kakashi would not chase and kill him….  
This was unlikely however and if he released Shizune's hands she would probably do that thing to his ankles this time.

2: Pull Shizune in front of him and threaten to slit her throat.  
This was a little more promising than the first option but it would still be difficult to escape.

3: Bury the girl alive with his jutsu AND RUN LIKE THE DEVIL WAS ON HIS HEELS!

If his theory was correct and their lovey dovey behaviour wasn't an act, Kakashi would most likely try and save her first, meaning he could escape!

Takeshi held his breath as he lifted Shizune off her feet and before she could kick him, he threw her down to the ground.

His hands quickly made the correct sequence of hand signs for his special jutsu and as he leapt off the tree branch, he slammed his fist into the muddy ground.

Before Shizune had even hit the forest floor, the mud and dirt stretched above her head and toward the early morning sky. But the thing that had shocked her was not Takeshi's last ditch attempt to escape…

…it was the firm hand that grabbed her own. The hand that despite its rough skin, was gentle and comfortably warm. The hand she had been holding all day long.

The dirt formed a cylinder around them as Kakashi dug a kunai into the dirt wall. Shizune hung from his hand and as her gaze drifted downwards, she saw the rock solid spikes that sat inches below her feet.

"I could have dodged them myself." She stated both annoyed and touched at the rescue.

"I know. I think Naruto is rubbing off on me." Kakashi sighed as he looked up to see the ceiling close over.

Takeshi blinked in shock. Unable to move his fingers from their current hand sign and unable to speak at this sudden bout of luck!

He was planning on running but this seemingly idiotic ninja actually jumped head first into his trap!

When the delirium of his mind began to clear, a soft laugh began to slip passed his lips. It got louder and louder until he erupted in unrestrained laughter!

"I was right! It wasn't an act! I can stick to the original plan now and kill them!" and with those excited words said, he began another long series of hand signs.

Kakashi stood near the wall closest to Takeshi. He had heard the man laughing and it was safe to say that Kakashi was not impressed.

What was he thinking jumping into a trap like that?

It's not like Shizune wasn't capable of saving herself. And wouldn't it be easier to save her if he was OUTSIDE the trap?  
He recalled instructing Naruto on this very same blunder when he jumped into Haku's ice mirror trap to help Sasuke. Those three students of his would be having a mighty fine laugh by now if they had seen this!

"Kakashi. He has rooted our feet to the ground." Shizune's voice was calm as was her exterior, but inside she couldn't seem to settle the panic that kept rising. This horrible feeling sat in the pit of her stomach and she found herself examining their mud and rock tomb, calculating Takeshi's next move.

Kakashi looked at his feet to see them encased in dirt and stone. He tried to pull them free but it was no use.  
Turning to Shizune he suddenly realised just how small this trap was. It was roughly the size of a small well; Shizune was perhaps a step or two behind him.

What was with him today?  
Never had he let his guard down!  
Never did he underestimate his opponent,  
NEVER HAD HE JUMPED RIGHT INTO A TRAP!

He could easily blame Shizune for being so damn cute and captivating that he had become distracted.

He could easily blame Jiraiya for writing such descriptive books that just kept springing into his mind as he watched Shizune's a…errrr legs… from behind as Takeshi carried her over his shoulder. **(animefreaklizzy: I think we all know what he was staring at. XD)**

But no. The truth was plain to see! The only answer was…

…Naruto's knuckle-headedness.

It must be contagious and all Kakashi's training with him lately had exposed him to the disease! That was the only answer Kakashi could conclude. After all it was the only answer that seemed even remotely likely...right?

Finally solving that puzzle; Kakashi's focus directed itself to the dirt wall before him.

A chidori or two would surely get through it. It didn't seem to regenerate when Kakashi scraped his kunai on it. And if that fool had not moved from his spot, if he was still standing in that very same place, he would be toast in the process.

"Stand back." Kakashi said out of pure instinct. Shizune looked at the large spikes that surrounded them and then down at her grounded feet.

"Yeah sure, no problem." She mumbled sarcastically to herself so Kakashi could not hear.

She was actually very concerned about Kakashi. He had been messing up pretty spectacularly tonight and even for him to say such a thing without realising was unlike him. He had been acting completely different! Was he sick? Had she not realised he was unwell because she was so selfishly angry at him?

Kakashi's hand flared with lightning and Shizune crouched behind him to avoid the sparks in this enclosed space.

With a swift and powerful blow Kakashi managed to get a third of the way through the thick, hard wall.

"No good. I only have two of those in me." He mumbled.

After a moment of contemplating silence their ears pricked up at the sound of moving earth and rushing water. Both looked up and were horrified to see water streaming down the walls.

Takeshi laughed loudly "DO YOU UNDERSTAND THIS TRAP? I HAVE MADE A CONVEYER BELT OF EARTH MOVE THE WATER UP THE TOMBS WALLS. YOU WILL DROWN WITHIN TEN MINUTES, ALL BECAUSE YOUR LITTLE 'COUPLE ACT' WASN'T AN ACT AT ALL!" He yelled confidently as he watched the water speed up the side of the cylinder like tomb.

Kakashi watched the water reach their knees and calmly yelled back "IT WAS AN ACT! SHE TOLD ME HOW MUCH SHE HATES ME AND WHO SAID THIS ISN'T PART OF OUR PLAN YOU FOOL!"

Shizune clutched a hand to her heart. That reply hurt. It actually caused her heart to ache painfully. She knew it was all true.  
They weren't a couple  
Kakashi did not love her  
and she did say she hated him.  
So why could she feel this pain? Was it because he believed her lie?

"Do you have any powerful attacks like Tsunade and Sakura?" Kakashi gently asked. He refused to look behind him for the very reminder that Shizune hated him caused his heart to tear. Surely if he saw her angelic face his heart would split in two!

"No. I never had that kind of strength to begin with. I have only learnt medical ninjutsu from Tsunade…" Her words sounded lifeless as if no hope would ever show itself. But as a thought came to mind, her words found new energy and were overflowing with a tone of hope, "But I learnt medical ninjutsu! Kakashi, if you had more chakra you could do more chidori's correct?"

"Yeah." Kakashi dared look behind him at the excited beauty.

"Take off your shirt!" Shizune declared loudly and thrillingly.

Kakashi blinked in shock by her sudden exclamation but happily complied never-the-less.

"Shall I lose the pants too?" the words slipped out jokingly before he could catch them and Shizune's squealed refusal to the suggestion raised his spirits!

"The plan is this; I know how to do a chakra transplant! It works a lot quicker the more skin I can touch…"

"So, yes to the pants?"

"I SAID NO, YOU PERVERT!"

"But Shizune, the water is approaching our chest. The chidori will electrocute us." Kakashi stated.

"THEN BE CAREFUL!" Shizune snapped as she leaned forward and embraced Kakashi from behind.

Kakashi could feel the wet black strapping that had been wrapped around her chest, stick to his back and her soft skin press against him firmly. "You know, if you lose your top even more skin will be touching…"

"SHUT UP KAKASHI! I'm trying to concentrate." Kakashi couldn't hold back the smile that reached his lips, as he felt her heated face radiate into his cold wet back. The smile became a smirk as he could begin to feel the chakra flow into his body.

Shizune tried to ignore his suggestive comment… not to mention his toned wet body. She wasn't doing a very good job at it and concluded it was impossible to ignore but she tried, despite this.

Tsunade had only shown her this technique once, when a fellow ninja used all their chakra whilst in the middle of a mission. To remember everything Tsunade had told her proved difficult, but as she started the procedure, it all came back to her mind.

"Kakashi… I will be a little weak after this." She mumbled as her embrace tightened. A little weak was an understatement. If she transferred too much she could die! And her control of transplanting chakra wasn't perfect yet.

"I will have to finish this up quickly then." Kakashi reassured her as he held his hands above the water. Electricity sparked in both hands and both he and Shizune cringed as a shock hit them. It threw off Shizune's heart beat and she choked on her own breath.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked. He could feel her nod against his skin. He had to so this quickly because if the water was to reach the chidori they wouldn't just get a shock!

Impatient with death at their heels, Kakashi held a chidori in each hand and acted swiftly. His first hand nearly broke through the wall and his second finished the job, flying right through Takeshi in the process. Kakashi did not look away from the shock in Takeshi's eyes as life fled his being.

The trap became rubble and the water a fierce current as it pushed the two ninja along. Kakashi saw a tree fast approaching and quickly grabbed Shizune's wrist, pulling her from her embrace and twisted around, so he could pull her into the safety of his strong, lean arms. He hugged her tightly as his back slammed against the tree trunk and agony soared through his shoulder.

He groaned slightly as the water lessened until it was mere puddles surrounding them.

"It worked Shizune!" Kakashi hoarsely whispered, the nights events taking their toll on him. He could feel her wet skin against his and her wet silk like hair against his bare chest but no reply came from her lips.

"Shizune?" Kakashi asked as he loosened his grip and pushed her away from his body. His eyes widened as the unconscious girl lay limp in his arms. He saw her thick, long lashes moistened with water; he saw her dark wet locks cling to her pale skin. What he didn't see was the small trace of life within her…

A/N:  
_** kaz:**_ Sorry it took so long everyone! Works been hectic. Good news though! I started taking a note book to work and working on my fanfics during my breaks! Hopefully this will help me update sooner! Let's see how it goes :D

_**animefreaklizzy:**_ Sorry guys for taking so much time, it was mostly all my fault, so don't blame Kazzy-chan haha ^^ . If some of you didn't know, I work on a scanlation group, so I guess you guys could imagine all the work that I do. Oh and I also have school, which will ALWAYS suck. :/  
Have any of you guys got their new Zelda game yet? (LEGEND OF ZELDA: SKYWARD SWORD) I recommend it! So guys, thank you for all the reviews and alerts! Kaz and I are really happy that people DO enjoy this fanfic. SO STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER, WHAT'S WRONG WITH SHIZUNE? IS SHE OK? Even_** I **_don't know guys, this all depends on what is happening in Kaz's little mind. XD

**kaz:** and my mind is a very dangerous place to be lol. And I also HIGHLY RECOMMEND SKYWARD SWORD! I love zelda's lil habbit of pushing people off high places lol. What do I mean? You will have to play it to find out :D

{I dare you to click the little button below ;) }


	8. always friends with you

Always watching you  
Chapter 8

"It's been 3 days since the last attack… Was there really only one murderer?" The lord's gentle, warm voice was tinged with the tone of concern. Kakashi understood his thoughts. After all it was too quiet, too peaceful, and just far too easy. This was the highest rank mission the leaf had, an S rank mission; of course Kakashi was not new to this level of missions. This was the only Rank he was handed when not with team Kakashi. However that was exactly why this seemed far too easy. Naruto could have handled this one on his own, heck even Konohamaru and his friends could have somehow pulled it off with a little more training.

"I don't believe it's over. Something must have happened to delay them." Kakashi respectfully said from his kneeling position before the lord. His back was straight but his gaze rested on the wooden floor below him, at the exact spot his forehead had touched when he bowed to the lord only a few minutes before.

"I swear there should be four." The lord mumbled as he stroked his chin. After a moment of silence his wrinkled eyes focused their gaze on the ninja before him. He was perhaps the only person in the entire village to notice the slight differences in Kakashi's being.

Kakashi's shoulders were sagging just the slightest way; anyone else would have missed that.

Kakashi's eyes did not move from the floor, and although to the average observer his eyes were still relaxed in an almost lazy droop, the lord could see the slight creasing of his nose as his eyebrows hesitated in following suit in his frown.

'I thought a ninja wasn't meant to get emotional when that kind of thing happens. I guess no one can fully control their heart.' He thought to himself "no change in your comrade, I am guessing." He said out loud.

Kakashi shook his head slowly as he spoke "no. She is still asleep, almost like in a comma. I will try and accomplish this mission fully so I can take her back to our Hokage."

3 days… It had been 3 days since they were trapped in that mound of dirt and mud. 3 days since the feeling of her cold body close to his as water rose higher. 3 days since he hid Takeshi's body and ran with the lifeless Shizune in his arms, all the way back to the inn.

3 nights of that dream coming back again and again. The more he dreamed the more the running seemed fearfully panicked, as if confusing his memory of that night with the original dream.

The last 3 days he would leave a shadow clone by her side and venture out using a simple transformation jutsu. He would investigate research and just try to solve this mission. However it was as if a calm was settling over the small town.

Town's people happily talked about possibly venturing out at night, the city now seemingly safe. Others rejected the idea, believing the only reason there was no other murder was because everyone had stayed inside at night.

"Good afternoon Hun. I'm glad you got some of that fresh air. Much better than being cooped up for days." The inn keeper said as Kakashi walked through the door. With his clone sitting by Shizune's side everyone had thought that the loving 'husband' was beyond worried at his dear 'wife's' sudden flu. With the friendly inn keeper urging him to get fresh air and some medicine for his wife he finally left the inn as himself and the inn keeper's oldest daughter watched Shizune.

"Yes it is. And thanks to you I found that medicine man easy enough." He replied as he held up a small paper bag.

The kind woman was round and motherly looking. Her small green eyes welcomed people easily as her booming voice broke any silence. She was a real family woman; one would have to be with 9 children, the oldest 15 the youngest only 9 months.

"Well it's a shame the little Darl' had to get sick and all during your honeymoon to. I really hope this flu finishes up quickly so you can enjoy this time together."

Kakashi thanked her for her concern and quickly took the steps two at a time, hoping to avoid more 'honey moon' stories the inn keeper and her husband had. As much as he liked the friendly, caring woman, she could talk the ear off any living being. Not to mention she regularly forgot what 'personal' information was.

"Who was that Sherry?" A handsome blonde man asked, his pale green eyes watching the stairs Kakashi had only just disappeared up. He was a real dream guy. His blonde hair seemed soft and sat in luxurious short waves. His pale green eyes were so unusual, almost exotic. His tanned skin was only slightly tanned compared to the other inhabitants and his pearly white teeth seemed to draw any girl closer with the act of a simple, dashing smile. His body was well toned, not too much; just enough so women would want to stroke his abbs… He was a heart throb through and through, talked and acted like a gentle man and was well known by the female population… and the jealous male population

"Oh Akihiko, I didn't realise you were here. You better not be going after my daughter again. She is too young and far too smart for the likes of you." Despite her thin lips smiling as she wagged a pen just in front of his face, he knew all too well that this warning was far more serious then it looked.

"Of course not Sherry. Hanna deserves better than me. Now about the new guy…"

"Oh you mean Hun? Oh he is an absolute sweetie pie. On honeymoon with his wife but the poor Darl' suddenly got really crook with a flu. Every time I check in on her she is fast asleep. The poor, poor dear. Wedding stresses probably ran her down." As Sherry continued talking Akihiko smiled kindly and nodded, unable to get another word in.

Kakashi heard a woman's voice, knowing it to be Sherry's Daughter Hanna. He wondered if, like her mother, she could even talk the ear off a comatose person.

"I must hurry and tell mother. When your husband gets back he will be so happy."

"Thank you so much." His eyes widened at Shizune's voice and despite his sudden anxiousness he managed to calmly opened the door. He failed to see Hanna, a younger, much thinner version of her friendly mother. No he only saw Shizune. Her onyx eyes looked up at him in surprise as Hanna excitingly squealed.

"OH KAKASHI SAMA! YOU HAVE RETURNED! Shizune Dono is awake now. I won't tell mother straight away so you two have some privacy okay!" And with that she jumped to her feet, bowed first at Shizune then at Kakashi, then fled out the door with a skip in her step.

As the door closed behind her Kakashi watched as Shizune bit her bottom lip and looked down at the bed sheets that covered her knees.

"You said you would be weak, not unconscious." Kakashi said sternly as he walked over and sat in front of her.

"Well if I did you wouldn't have gone through with it. Besides…I didn't mean to transfer that much. It's much more difficult than it sounds." She firmly replied, as if annoyed at his stern words.

"There hasn't been another murder in the three days you have slept. But something is not right so we should continue the investigation…" As Kakashi informed her of his scouting for the past 3 days Shizune's eyes were held in place by the pendant that still hung around his neck.

She thought he would have ditched it by now. It wasn't important to the mission. Why was he still wearing it?

Then his words in the trap rang through her mind. He had yelled back that she hated him…and it hurt. As she thought of it again the pain seemed to grow till she could not control it anymore. If only that… if only she could tell him at least that…

"Kakashi…" She interrupted him with quiet hesitant words.

"Hmmm?" he replied with no form of emotion. If only she had seen him before the lord. She may have noticed his shoulders no longer slumped, his nose no longer creased with worry and his eyes alive rather than blank.

"I don't… I don't actually hate you. I was annoyed and that just came out."

Kakashi slyly grinned, beyond happy at those words as he scooted a bit closer. "So you like me?"

"AS A FRIEND!" she quickly added as she saw that sly look in his eyes. "And as a friend you got to respect my line!"

"Your line?"

"Yes. My friendship line. I will allow certain things but other things are too intimate for friends and they cross the line." Shizune firmly explained as she began twisting the edge of the sheet in her hands.

Kakashi's smile did not fail him as his hand slipped over hers and held it gently. "Is this okay?"

"Err... w-well yes. That is fine." Shizune relied.

"What about this?" Kakashi asked as he moved next to her, so close his shoulder sat against her back. "Well I guess that's fine…"

"And this?"

"THAT IS DEFINITELY CROSSING THE LINE YOU PERVERT!"

A/n

Kaz: well that's another chapter for you guys! How are you enjoying it so far? Personally I like the line. Everyone needs a line. My line is very thick

Ummmm now I don't know where Lizzy went I lost my little fanfic buddy! Hopefully by the next chapter I will have found her again.


	9. always waking with you

Always watching you  
chapter 9

Kakashi smiled as he felt the slight movement behind him.

Earlier that day, He felt a massive relief on his heart when he saw Shizune awake and well. She didn't seem hurt or anything. He could barely hold in the want to run to her and pull her into his arms in a passionate embrace! And he was beginning to think he could have gotten away with it because the inn keepers daughter was there in the room.

He frowned beneath his mask. He should have done that.

But it was okay because his heart began to float when those words exited her mouth! She didn't hate him! Those magical words seemingly emptied his once pained heart of any negative feelings! Even if she didn't love him at least she didn't hate him! SO she viewed him in the least as a friend all this time! Which meant… he could continue his little games!… right?

A dog's bark in the distance disturbed the otherwise peaceful night. Kakashi turned so he could look at the slender back of his mission partner. He pulled the blanket over his shoulder before sliding his hand across her waist and…

"What did I say about the line?" Shizune hissed quietly as she grabbed his hand tightly. Kakashi smiled again before sliding closer and whispering as quietly as possible in her ear, "There is someone at the window. We need a visual."

Shizune gulped. There was only a couple of ways to get a visual. And with Kakashi's arm snuggly holding her around the waist she wasn't sure if she could keep her cool. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes, turned so she could snuggle her face in Kakashi's chest and waited for Kakashi to then lie on his back, pulling her with him so she lay on his chest. Her eyes were opened very slightly with just her long thick lashes to conceal them.  
Between her lashes she saw the figure of a man. A man with short wavy hair.

After a good half hour or so the man disappeared.

* * *

"…Short wavy hair, around 6ft and good build." Shizune recapped every detail she could gather from what she could see. She sat opposite to Kakashi now and it was early morning.

"He has to be the next murderer. But why did he only just show up?" Kakashi said as he stroked his chin.

"Not sure. Why don't I go get breakfast and you wait here. Then we will discuss plans." Shizune said as she stood, her short nighty swayed as she steadied herself and Kakashi watched her beautiful legs as she began to walk to the bathroom.

"As a friend I should help you get changed!"

"LINE KAKASHI! LINE!" Shizune snapped as she slammed the bathroom door. She looked at her reddening cheeks in the mirror before slapping her face.

Ever since she said she didn't hate Kakashi he had resumed his little games and she couldn't work out why! Did he just like seeing her reaction? He did, didn't he? He just loved to tease her. He still had no feelings but the challenge of trying to make her react was all he cared about! She was sure of that!

She slapped her cheeks one more time to wake herself up and remind her to wear her mask before changing.

* * *

"Oh Darl'. It's so good to see you looking so well!" Sherry said as Shizune came down the stairs.

Shizune smiled sweetly as she bowed her head slightly "Thank you so much ma'am. Oh and please thank Hanna for me to."

"Of course Darl'. Oh where is Hun? Don't tell me he is sick now!" Sherry's round face fell in worry at the thought as she pressed two short fingers to her lips. Shizune smiled sincerely. She really felt close to this family. They were beyond kind and it was as if they welcomed you into their family rather than welcome you into their inn.

"He is tired so I thought I would wake him with breakfast…."

"HANNA! HURRY AND MAKE A WONDERFUL BREAKFAST FOR OUR LOVELY COUPLE!" Sherry barked out, scaring Shizune as she did. Shizune tried to say it wasn't necessary but like always, Sherry wouldn't let another word be said.

"We take care of our guest. Especially my two favourite sweethearts. You two remind me of my husband and I. Ah they were glorious times. He was…."

"Sherry! I have a lady here who wanted to stay in one of your fine rooms. She is waiting just outside." A honeyed male voice tickled Shizune's ears and as she turned she was met by the pleasing sight of Akihiko. His eyes stared into Shizune's whilst Sherry hurried off to see this new guest.

"My. Such a radiant flower visiting this city. It would be an honour to show you the town." He took her hand so quickly Shizune couldn't move and delivered a kiss to it so gently Shizune's heart couldn't help but flutter.

"I-I am just married. I don't think my husband would like it if another guy took me around the town." Shizune replied as she pulled her hand away. Akihiko simply smiled a dashing smile as he stood straight.

"I apologise. Maybe if he is ever unwell you would accept my offer. Just as friends of course. I would not dare steal a man's wife… despite her obvious beauty."

Footsteps woke Shizune from her confused mind and Hana appeared with two plates, over flowing with a delicious breakfast fit for the lord himself and accompanied by the most pleasing of aromas.

"Shizune - dono! I have the breakfast you required. I made extra because you have been so sick you have barely eaten for 3 days! I also added garlic for stamina and spinach for iron." Hanna said as she happily placed the plates in Shizune's hands.

"Thank you very much Hanna. You are so thoughtful!" Shizune was honest and again her sincere and true smile gently made its way to her face. Hanna blushed slightly as she beamed with pride. Akihiko had never experienced this before… never had a girl forgotten he was talking to her. She must really be in love. Not only that but why hadn't Hanna noticed him yet? Was she really in awe of this couple that she just wanted to please them?

* * *

Kakashi now had an empty plate before him; Shizune sat rather annoyed opposite him as she wondered how he managed to eat all that without her seeing his face! He was a skilled ninja indeed.

"So he seems the player huh?" Kakashi questioned as he watched Shizune carefully.

"Yeah definitely. He seemed to match the vague description I gave you of the man last night too. We would have to investigate him. Maybe I should go and meet up with him?"

Kakashi looked like his usual laid back self to Shizune but behind his mask was clenched teeth. This 'player' had kissed her hand! HIS Shizune's hand. You heard him right, HIS SHIZUNE! Not only that but she described it as 'it made my heart flutter it was so well executed'. How dare a guy make her heart flutter. THAT WAS HIS GOAL! And this, this, PRETTY BOY did it that easily! He wanted to tear the guy's lips off.

"Maybe I should go. You said you were married so it may have turned him off." Kakashi suggested, covering his jealousy with a calm voice.

"You?" Shizune said with a raised eyebrow. Kakashi grinned as he placed his hands together, "My sharigan has copied a few of my student's moves… Sexy no jutsu!" smoke filled the room before a busty, curvy and very well proportioned, silver haired goddess appeared. Mask covered her mouth as beautiful eyes, one brown and one red, peeked from behind wavy silver locks.

"Well Shizune?" He asked in a sweet sounding female voice. Shizune's mouth dropped. "KAKASHI! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO COPY THAT JUTSU!" she squealed as she threw her empty plate at him. He caught it and sat down on the floor looking at her seriously, still in the female form.

"I don't think you're well enough to go. And…what if he is one of them? What if we have a repeat of the last guy?"

"It was your fault last time. You shouldn't have jumped in the trap. We would have been fine if you were outside the trap. Now turn back or I will tell Sakura." Kakashi groaned at the thought of Sakura's angered fist and with a puff of smoke sat in his usual form.

Shizune's mind whirled again. He sounded worried about her! Or was he worried she would stuff up the mission? Should she be happy or furious? WHY DID LOVE HAVE TO BE SO CONFUSING?

Shizune's mind wasn't the only one to whirl. Kakashi sat there, staring at the beautiful object of his affections and his mind kept returning to one thing. Why is she so stuck on meeting up with this guy? Was it the mission or did that brief encounter steal her heart? WHY WOULD SOME PRETTY BOY WITH FLIPABLE HAIR BEAT HIM! He was a hunk! Girls all over Konohagakure agreed! He was voted sexiest single ninja 3 years straight! Sure the next generation of male ninja's would give him a run for his money but he would still win!

With both ninja's fighting confusion would it really be possible to complete this mission?

A/N:

Kaz: well what do you think? Next chapter has a lot to look forward to. Shizune alone with a drop dead gorgeous man! Kakashi jealously spying on them! Drop dead gorgeous Akihiko, bad guy or just your average pretty boy? Stay tuned!  
oh and I found my LIZZY! Welcome back Lizzy!


	10. always jealous for you

Always watching you  
chapter 10

Shizune fiddled with the ends of her short ebony hair as she patiently waited. Her mind should be on the mission but Kakashi kept overcoming any thoughts. She was angry yet again at him! How could she love someone that infuriated her so much?!

"Here's your drink Shizune." That honeyed voice said as a paper cup was held before her. She looked up into the gorgeous, exotic eyes of Akihiko. He smiled that dazzling smile again as she retrieved the cup from his hands, before sitting down on the park bench next to her.

"Are you sure your husband won't mind? I promise not to lay a hand on you." Despite his words his tone carried a sense of playfulness as if tempting her to dare him to. Shizune smiled back and tilted her head to add to her guise.

"He was so tired from looking after me he said he would rest. I told him you offered to show me around and he encouraged me to enjoy touring the town." Despite the casual and sweet smile on her face, inside she was twitching with annoyance.

Kakashi had put up quite a fight to stop her continuing this mission; trying to convince her with the sexy jutsu and a transformation jutsu. Did he really have no faith in her as a fellow ninja?! How dare he! He not only continued playing his sick little games on her but now he looked down on her abilities! Well she would show him. When she was through he would have to admit she is necessary and good at her job.

"He must trust you a lot Shizune!" Akihiko smiled again more dashingly then before. Shizune agreed but inside she doubted that very much. Akihiko took her hand as he stood, "Lets continue your own personal tour shall we?" Shizune allowed a blush to tinge her cheeks as she nodded.

Meanwhile Shizune had not noticed a guardian angel watching them very carefully…  
…and he was not happy.

Kakashi watched from the shadows with a glare. 'Not lay a hand on her my foot. He just took her hand! What kind of moron would fall for that?! And what's with Shizune's cute act? Tilting her head and smiling like a fool.' He mumbled angrily to himself. And then he recalled her blush. The things he had to do to even get close to that reaction and this guy just takes her hand?!

He sighed as he looked back to the two. Was she really acting for the mission? Or did she really like that playboy? Kakashi was so blatantly honest with how he felt…well he hadn't told her but surely all the little games he played with her would IMPLY his feelings?! Maybe he wasn't clear enough? Maybe she thought they were simply games although who would think that?

He sighed again as he watched Akihiko step closer to Shizune. His anger arose yet again as he watched Akihiko slide a step closer to Shizune, His hand slowly rising to her waist… Kakashi tossed a small stone in the air and caught it again as his glare fell into his usual lazy gaze…

Akihiko jumped back in shock, shaking his hand vigorously in hopes to rid it of the throbbing pain.  
"What's wrong Akihiko?" Shizune asked curiously.

"Nothing. A bug must have bitten me." But despite his smile his eyes darted around the shadows nearby. No one was there. Not anymore at least.

Kakashi grinned almost evilly. There was a reason he had dubbed himself her guardian angel. While he was around, Akihiko wasn't making a move on his beautiful ninja.

And so he plagued Akihiko most of the day.

When Akihiko tried to brush a loose strand of hair from Shizune's eyes, he sent a ninja hound to chase him. Akihiko ran for miles and it took a while for him to find Shizune again.

When Akihiko offered to clean a smudge of dirt from her cheek Kakashi used a fireball jutsu to burn the hanky in Akihiko's hand whilst Shizune's back was turned.

When Akihiko went to lie his coat on a puddle for Shizune to walk on Kakashi used another jutsu to make the ground beneath Akihiko turn to mud in which he completely sunk into.

"Sorry, I have never escorted a beautiful woman around the town in this condition." Shizune could hear the aggravated tone that laced his voice and yet his smile was still as dashing as ever. Regardless of his mud covered, torn clothing he still managed to look as handsome as ever.

"It has indeed been a…umm…unusual day but I have thoroughly enjoyed it." She wasn't lying. Watching this seemingly unfazed player fall flat on his face time and time again was absolutely hilarious and it took a lot for her to act in a way that would still boost his ego.

"I am blessed that you are beautiful on both the inside and the outside."

Shizune giggled at Akihiko's complement when a hand tapped her wrist. She turned to a stall decked with bright coloured fabrics and cushions. The hand belonged to an elderly man, dressed in dark colours and wearing a hooded cloak.

"Young one…do not fall in love…" his voice was scratchy and quiet, forcing Shizune to lean closer. She smiled gently at the old man as she replied

"I am already married sir…"

"…then I hope it is a loveless bond. For I see the one you love dying." He said as he removed his hand from her arm. She opened her mouth to ask why and how but the old man ignored her as he busied himself with his merchandise. She looked at Akihiko for an answer and he smiled weakly.

"That man sees things through his blinded eyes…things others cannot see. They always come true within hours!"

Shizune's smile faded slightly. She didn't really believe people could tell the future but something felt very weird about all this. Akihiko took her expression as one of fear.

"I'm sure everything will be…" Akihiko paused as a strong hand took hold of his outstretched arm. He looked to his side to see Kakashi. His eyes were lazy and unconcerned but his grip felt terrifyingly angry.

"Oh, you caught up with us sweetheart." Shizune said with a small smile. Kakashi smiled back

"Yes I am feeling much better now. I think we still have time for dinner." Kakashi said as he took her hand and lifted it to his masked lips. Shizune smiled back as she nodded happily. Kakashi turned to Akihiko and smiled again as he weaved his arm around Shizune's waist.

"Thank you so much for taking care of her. She needed to get out and see the place after the few bad days she has had." His eyes were still that lazy daze that seemed to smile so why did Akihiko feel like daggers were being glared at him? He felt that if he smiled even slightly gallantly he would be killed on the spot and yet Kakashi was simply smiling at him kindly.

He pushed this hopefully false fear to one side as he smiled back…it was a nice smile, not a dashing one he had sported to Shizune. "It's quite alright. You are a lucky man indeed." And with that he shook Shizune's hand and then Kakashi's before leaving the two alone.

* * *

As they walked back hand in hand Kakashi couldn't help but notice Shizune's distracted gaze.

"Is he the one Shizune?" Kakashi asked quietly. He watched as Shizune sighed and replied "I don't know."

Kakashi wanted to throttle the guy, murderer or not! How dare he even steal a moment of her attention!

Shizune on the other hand fiddled with the piece of paper Akihiko had slipped into her hand. She had already read it. Kakashi seemed too distracted to notice.

_Shizune…I feel I cannot withhold my feelings for you anymore, but alas, you are a married woman. I give you a choice that only you must make.  
Either come to the golden lake, Sherry will tell you where it is. I will be there and we can run from this place.  
Or stay with your husband if you truly love him.  
Warmest love Akihiko_

The words of the old man ran through her head again and again. Something felt…wrong…

Kakashi's hand left hers, settling on the arch of her back before slowly beginning to slide lower…

"LINE KAKASHI!" Shizune hissed between her teeth as she smiled.

A/N : hey everyone! sorry i know it's been a while...a long while... but please forgive me. i have a lot happening in my life. i hope this chapter turned out okay. thankyou for reading and i hope to not leave my next update as long :D


	11. always knowing who is you

Always watching you  
chapter 11

The Golden Lake. The smile of our ninja heroine would usually be evident but this time she was deep in thought. A wrinkle formed between her brows as she looked down into a beautiful lake. Its water was black as the night sky and was only broken up when the most awe inspiring, beautiful golden fish swam to the surface. They glowed a romantic golden colour that would make any couple smile but this ninja woman stood alone.

It would be a while before Akihiko showed up and Kakashi was nowhere in sight. She thought about the letter and frowned again. Was this really a confession? Or a trap? She had to make sure first right? After all Kakashi doubted her ninja abilities! And anger dwelled in her again!

Has he never seen her abilities? What about the time her, Sakura, Hinata and Ino made that complicated seal? She was the one keeping it together most of the time. She was the only one with the chakra skills capable to do so. If she didn't need four people to complete the jutsu she would have done it herself, AND SUCEEDED!

She sighed. Why was he so mean? When did it all change? That first kiss? But why did it change? Maybe she should have kept her mask up. If she hadn't dropped her mask then they would be friends like old times…

… Were they friends before that kiss? She meant it when she said friends to him whilst explaining her line. She really felt close to him but before… were they comrades? No that's not what it was like. They were neither team mates nor acquaintances. Maybe colleagues? Colleagues were closer to the truth. They simply knew each other and that was it.

To be honest, since that kiss they seemed… Closer. Not like they were dating kind of close, although she wouldn't mind that. Rather they knew more about each other, they were revealing their true selves bit by bit. She had seen sides of him no one probably knew and vice versa. She kind of liked being close.

Kakashi looked at the letter in his hands. Was she really going to come alone? Did she actually think this was real? HOW COULD SHE BELIEVE THE GUY! He was obviously a fake. He sighed as he wondered if she had actually fallen for the guy. Maybe that's why she actually wanted to believe it.

BUT WHY HIM! Kakashi was hot! Let's face it; he is being modest when he thinks this! He was merely recapping what thousands of women shouted out to him when he walked the streets. So why does this guy win?! Maybe the mystery of a mask doesn't work anymore. Maybe he should show his face… Nah. That can't be it.

Maybe instead of having his hair spiked up he should make it more….Flippy? Urgh that sounds annoying. Why would he want to continuously flip hair out of his face, did he want to be like Neji?! No thank you.

Why was it that she was always mad at him? The first day she was mad at him was the day after they had first kissed. She was throwing paper and scrolls at him and her angry face was so cute! But what had changed? That first kiss? The way she kissed back he thought she liked it. Maybe he should have asked first.

But if she had said no, and everything remained the same… then he would be stuck, watching her watch him. Despite her being angry all the time he felt that they were indeed closer. And he liked being close. He liked knowing her better. He liked her being more than Tsunade's right hand that watched him. He liked her by his side.

"Shizune!" Akihiko's honeyed voice made the beautiful ninja turn and look at him almost sadly. He ran up and hugged her as he spoke.

"I know you must feel bad. You loved him and I realise that. But its better he find out now then later." Pulling away he stroked her cheek and smiled at her as he took her hands and pulled his note from them, dropping it on the ground by the water.

"I have a boat ready! We will go inland and when we can't go any further we will walk until a village takes our fancy! It will be amazing my dear."

She simply nodded as he pulled her arm and lead her away, their fingers slipped into each other's and linked perfectly.

There was the boat. And it was filled with supplies. This was a real confession after all. He helped her into the boat and pushed it from the shore watching her confused expression as the boat drifted further away. A foot fall sounded behind him and made him smirk. "The dear husband comes to get his woman back. I'm sorry but it ends he….." He turned and gasped in shock as Shizune was the one standing behind him, delivering a powerful kick to his jaw.

"What? How did you…" The sound of something on water made him turn and he watched in horror as the Shizune on the boat ran atop the water toward him, slowly turning back into Kakashi.

"So…our targets turned out to be ninja this time." He smirked as the fight began. It was Harder this time. He was much, much stronger than the first man. And Shizune was fighting more to! Seeing as even Kakashi was having a hard time she knew this guy was tough.

His hands moved quickly and it took everything Shizune had to dodge his water attacks. Kakashi kept up with his own water attacks whilst she tried to numb Akihiko's wrist but he was fast and she couldn't get near them. But it looked like their stamina would out last his.

Akihiko smirked as a rustle sounded in the bushes nearby. Kakashi tackled Shizune, Holding her close to his chest as a huge beast charged out of the bush, just missed them, and disappeared behind a tree. The beast was as large as a bear, with the mouth of a wolf, a tail like a snake and claws like a lion. Shizune lay in Kakashi's arms for a moment in shock. Never had she seen such a heinous beast as that. Her hands clutched his shirt tightly as she trembled. What was that!

Kakashi held her for a moment, listening. It had gone quite excluding Akihiko catching his breath. He felt her grasp tighten and felt her tremble. He wanted to keep holding her, just to let her know he was here and nothing bad would happen. But this was not comforting a child through a thunder storm. This was some ninja eating beast that would not stop attacking just because he wanted a hug.

Slowly he sat up, helping Shizune up with him. They remained silent, facing Akihiko and yet listening for the beast. There was nothing.

"That's my buddies little friend. Spot doesn't like people attacking his master's friends."

Spot?! Was he serious?! What bad guy names his huge man eating freak of a beast spot?!

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as Akihiko transformed into him.  
"I not only look like you but I sound and smell like you. This is my perfect transformation jutsu. Any injury you receive I will also magically APPEAR to have. The cutie there won't be able to tell us apart. But spot will find a way. And when he does, there will be one less ninja in the world."

"Or one less pretty boy." Kakashi said as he readied his blade. And again, the two were locked in battle and all Shizune could do is watch. She could hear rustling now. She could hear the beast circling the battle waiting for the right moment. And all she could do was think of that old man's words. The one she loved would die. Is that going to come true? Will he really?

A low growl made her cringe. It will wont it? That old man's words will come true. And what will she have to show for it? He will die thinking she hates him… he will die never knowing her feelings. She couldn't let that happen right? How could that old man know this would happen?

Shizune calmed herself. The corners of her eyes shed tears but her expression was one of a well-trained ninja. She ran into the battle. She knew which Kakashi was the real one. She had watched him for so long she knew exactly which was which. She would not let it end without her saying those words.

She grabbed the hand of one of the men and with tear filled eyes she cried out "I LOVE YOU!" and just as she expected the beast appeared, attacking Kakashi and ripping him to shred. She felt his hand forcefully be yanked away from her own by the sheer power of the beast Tackle. She watched horrified as blood went everywhere. The sun had started to rise so the beast fled without giving a thought to her.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and she cringed.

"Shizune… please tell me you…"

She turned and smiled as she spoke "I knew which Kakashi was the real one." Kakashi half smiled at her as the tears ran down her cheeks. He looked at the torn up body of Akihiko and his heart sank. She said she loved him and she was now crying. It was real wasn't it? She only had him killed because it was the mission but that didn't mean she didn't have feelings for him.

With the body well and truly buried, awaiting the black ops to recover later, Kakashi took Shizune's hand and silently led her back as she continued wiping tears from her eyes. If he could just have this… but that was not enough for him. It would have to be though as he couldn't force her to love him.

Shizune couldn't stop the tears. Seeing someone who looks like Kakashi being ripped to pieces like that was just too much for her! And for a brief moment she thought she had, had it wrong. It took a while for the jutsu to end and for Akihiko to be the one lying dead but relief washed over her when it did. Kakashi was all right. And she still had a chance to confess to him if he hadn't guess the 'I love you' was really for him. But why did his hand feel so lonely?

Kakashi released her hand, deciding it was too painful to even hold it; when she took it again. He turned to look at her and she smiled warmly as she gave it a squeeze. He grasped her hand tightly and they continued sneaking back into the inn. Both too tired to shower they laid in their bed and Shizune held Kakashi's hand whilst she slept. Kakashi brushed her hair from her face and lay there. Thinking. This was the first time she faced him whilst she slept.


	12. always proud of you

Always watching you  
Chapter 12

Kakashi woke to find Shizune fixing yet another beautiful summer dress as she looked at the full body mirror on the back of the door.

He didn't want to get up. He didn't want their usual early discussion on the mission. He remembered watching her tears as Akihiko died. He didn't want to hear her thoughts about it. But a mission is a mission. Let's face it. They will complete the mission, go back to the village and continue on just as it was before.

He also kept thinking of that dream he had again and again. Running, fearful and panicked with Shizune in his arms. The dream was innocent before, it was more like an embrace of lovers as he ran to find some quiet place to be. But now her body felt cold in his dream and he was scared as he ran. It was turning into a nightmare and for some reason he couldn't shake it.

"Finally! You're awake! I have been thinking my entire watch of how to explain last night." Shizune had fallen to her knees and Kakashi couldn't stop the blush as her skirt slowly fluttered over them. He quickly sat up and avoided the raised eyebrow of Shizune. She obviously had no idea what he had just seen.

"W…We can have breakfast first…"

"No Kakashi! This is important to me!" He inwardly cringed at that. Looks like he had to listen. Hey if he was lucky she might cry on his shoulder and he could catch her on the rebound.

"I know who one of the four murderers is!"

Kakashi looked blankly at her. "I know who two of them are. We killed them remember!" Shizune sported a slight pout and an unimpressed glare.

He really thought she was stupid didn't he! She should just not tell him and make him apologise, or tell him and scoff at his stupidity. Hmmmmm both tempting but at least the latter option was also in line with the mission.

"Yesterday when me and Akihiko were out I met an old merchant who 'apparently' tells the future. He told me the one I love will die…"

"And he was correct." Kakashi quietly said as he tried his best at a sympathetic look. Shizune wrinkled her nose in utter confusion.

"What? No that's not it. I thought how could someone know that will happen and why was Akihiko sure it would come true and yet still want to be with me. I had an idea and so I tested my theory. I pretended to confess my love for the one I knew wasn't you and sure enough that was the one the beast attacked!"

She watched Kakashi's face, he seemed insanely happy. He got the point! He can see how awesome she really is! And then his face fell to confusion. "Wait…start again."

She leaned over so her face was on her lap as she groaned. Kakashi smirked. She sat up so straight and fast it was almost humorous… Okay it wasn't almost, it WAS humorous.

"The old man is one of the murderers! He also doesn't know we are ninja. For some reason we were chosen as targets because of our cover. That explains why after the first murder they did not attack, they assumed we were dead because we didn't show our self for days! They communicate the target and if they don't see them and don't hear from their comrade they assume them dead.  
So the merchant told me that the one I love would die to set the trap.  
Akihiko said that when he transformed into someone even the smell would change. An animal wouldn't know the difference either.  
He was betting that either I would tell you I love you before you die or if he died the beast would attack you. Maybe he had a sign so the beast would know he is the one left alive, but because I grabbed his hand he had no time to perform a sign of any sort!"

"Well done Shizune! That's amazing!" Shizune beamed at the praise. This was the first time Kakashi said something like that and she really didn't care if she looked like a puppy that was just applauded.

Kakashi beamed to. Not just because she was so adorable when she looked like this but because she PRETENDED to confess to Akihiko. And he saw no remorse in her what so ever because Akihiko died!

"So how did you know which was me?" Shizune's happiness stopped dead in its tracks as she wore an unusual expression.

What do you say to that? I stalked you at home so why wouldn't I?

"I-I am observant of course. A-a-and I…" Kakashi leaned over and hugged her.

"Thank you Shizune. I owe you."  
He expected her to pull away and scream out the dreaded word 'LINE' in which he would have to conceal yet another smirk. But to his pleasant surprise she hugged him back.

Shizune was so happy he recognised her skills she didn't think twice. She hugged him back with a huge smile on her face. "We finally have a solid lead and this can put us a few steps ahead of them!"

Kakashi was the one to blush this time. He kind of felt warm and comfortable. Seeing her so extremely happy was unlike anything he had experienced. Her anger, her embarrassment, her nervousness was all adorable in his eyes but her happiness…It was something he wanted to see more of. This wasn't the fake happiness she played when in the guise of a married woman this was very much real.  
Unknowingly, he had begun to long to see that happiness every moment.

Shizune's mind caught up with her emotions and when she realised she was hugging Kakashi quite comfortably her face burned red. She bit her lip as she silently tried to control her feelings and once the blush was under her control she pulled away, much to Kakashi's dismay, and with her hands still on his arms she smiled as she spoke "Ready to see the fortune teller?"

"No. I think I need another hug!" Kakashi said as he pulled her into a tight embrace. Her eyes narrowed as she repeated her new favourite word "Line."

Kakashi smiled to himself. He may love her happiness most of all but hey, her angry face was still pretty darn cute.

* * *

Hand in hand and fingers linked comfortably, our two heroes walked down the bustling street. Their keen hearing picked up the excited chatter of the towns people as yet another night passed and still no murder.

"Do you think Akihiko's 'friend' that controls the beast was watching?" Shizune whispered. Kakashi smirked as he gave her hand a squeeze. "I doubt it. I sensed no one else.….still we never know. He could have been situated on an elevated area where he could see us." He whispered back.

They reached the stall and there was the old man, never the less he was shocked to see Kakashi. To the casual onlooker, Shizune acted nervous, whispering something into Kakashi's ear. Kakashi also looked on edge as they gingerly walked up to the old man.

"E…excuse me sir…may you please tell me my fortune again?" Shizune asked in an uncertain quiet whisper. The man smiled as he spoke "I do not read fortunes, it's more of a strong feeling. Why would you ask me that? It's obvious it has not yet happened."

Kakashi looked at Shizune as she bit her quivering lip before turning around and burying her face into Kakashi's chest. He wrapped his arms around her as he whispered "something…weird happened last night… is there somewhere private we can talk?"

The old man ushered them into the stall and dropped the heavy embroidered curtain so no one could see. He sat on a large pillow and waited for his two guests to also sit down before talking.

"This is very thick rug that I made so no one will hear us talk. They can hear us yell but not talk. So please, explain what happened."

Shizune was acting as a distraught woman; her job was simply to look too distressed to speak and to cling onto her 'husband'. Her 'husband' really liked this plan. She seemed the perfect size and shape to fit snuggly against his body. He would love to relish in this moment for a little while longer, unfortunately he had to remain focused…damn mission.

Shizune enjoyed the excuse to hold on to Kakashi. The image of the beast ripping what looked like him to shreds haunted her every time she closed her eyes. To just know he was there, and that she could touch him was a comfort…that and she could feel his muscles beneath his top. He was RIPPED! Unfortunately she had to focus on acting traumatized… damn mission.

Kakashi as the strong husband acted shaken but able to talk. "Um….Last night… this man gave my wife a note to run away with him. Obviously she wasn't going to go but I felt I should let him know I did not appreciate his audacity in trying to woo a married woman!  
But… he a…attacked us. And then…he turned into me! He must be a ninja or something I don't know. I have heard of ninja techniques that can do that but never seen them.  
Then there was this…this MONSTER! My wife remembered your words and ran out, hugging him and thinking he was me as she yelled out her love for me, then right before our eyes the monster killed the man. I don't know what's going on I am terrified and my wife has been crying since that moment."

Kakashi held Shizune closer as she inhaled before letting out a broken voice "If…if I had guessed correctly… my husband would have…" she broke into sobbing once more. Kakashi again took over

"We were on our way to inform the lord of what happened. But she wanted to make sure that what you said isn't a definite. Were we lucky? Did we escape fate?"  
Inside Kakashi wanted to snicker at the idea of fate. He wasn't a believer in it that's for sure. Yes there has been certain prophecy that has come true but for him that doesn't spell fate. It's just one outcome out of many possibilities for the future. However if believing in fate set their trap he would look like the most devoted believer.

The old man was silent for a moment, almost in slight shock. Then with a sad smile he shook his head. "This feeling is still here but now…it has changed. I don't know which one will die. There is a shrine on the waters below the village. Legend says that if you kiss on the shrine when the moon is at its highest, you will live a happy life together. Maybe that is your only hope? A legend is not much to hope in but…"

"But its hope. Thank you sir for all your help. We will do it tonight! Thank you." Kakashi bowed low to the man showing his full gratitude as Shizune wiped her tears, whispered thanks escaping her lips.

* * *

"An old man? I did not think one of the murderers was an old man. How could an old man do such damage?" The lord asked as Kakashi and Shizune sat in front of him.

"Why else would he be so sure? And why make us go at night when it was obviously us targeted by the murderers?" Shizune reasoned. The lord could not disagree with this logic.

"Why you were targeted is still a question to be answered. Maybe because you approached them first? Easy target?" The lord mulled.

"Maybe something more significant than that." Kakashi said as he pulled out a large book. Opening it the lord saw it was hollowed and a small folder sat inside. When Kakashi removed it the lord recognised it as the files he had sent the hidden leaf village when he requested help.

"the 6 deaths before we arrived,  
the first was a well-known business man,  
the second was the man in charge of opening the water way for boats,  
the third was a mother of seven children all under 13 and who was widowed,  
the fourth was a well-loved local entertainer,  
the fifth was a tour guide  
and the sixth was a six year old child.  
Each person was a blow to the city either from the economical aspect or the emotional. According to this information as each murder happened more and more people were talking about leaving. Imagine what would happen if a couple come to town for their honey moon. They are very much in love. Then one night they find one of the newlyweds a mess, broken and hysterical. Their partner killed. No one would visit this place again; the town has already lost a lot of business from murders 1, 2, 4 and 5. And the emotional distraught the towns people have watched with murders 3 and 6 as well as this latest one… this city will die."

The lord's eyes widened as he began to tremble, he looked away from the gaze of the two ninja before him as he seemed out of sorts. Kakashi did not expect the Lord to lose his cool but it was obvious the very idea terrified him. Not because he would lose the city but the people would have a horrible time trying to leave and find elsewhere to live. There wasn't much money in the town since these murders so many wouldn't even be able to afford the move.

Shizune reached out and tapped his hand sympathetically. "It's okay. We have stopped them thus far. And if for some reason we do fail, you may tell everyone we left town early due to a family emergency." The lord thanked them and seemed to gain his senses once again.

"Now all we need is a plan to defeat this beast." Shizune said as she looked at Kakashi.


	13. always playing games with you

Always watching you  
Chapter 13

The clear waters that covered the ancient civilisation below the city of Surio was warm to the touch. It wasn't even noon but the two ninja's were already on their way to the ancient shrine. As their eyes gazed into the waters beneath the small row boat, their breath was stolen by the view of the ruins, littered with the most colourful coral it looked like it was covered in flowers, and the brightly coloured fish that swam through them were like the brightest birds. The clouds from the sky were reflected on the water so the ruins seemed like a whole other world.

"This is the spot the old merchant told us about. We have to swim from here." Kakashi's voice carried a tone of slyness as his eyes fell on the woman across from him. His words pulled her attention from the view below, her onyx eyes meeting his own dark eyes.

Good, she was looking at him. His next game will be the best and the most enjoyable one by far. He took off his tank top slowly and as he pulled it over his head his hair shone its brilliant silver colour. His body was well toned and definitely a pleasure to the eyes. He ran his hands through his hair before glancing back at her.

Nothing. She simply blinked before pulling her eyes away in a look of boredom before undoing her shoes. After all that effort he put in the hottest look he could pull and there was nothing?! He knew she was a hard one to crack but she actually looked bored! How dare she not even glance back at him?! He became annoyed, incredibly annoyed! He wanted to see a cute blush! He was going to lean over and kiss her nose and fluster her completely. And today had started out so good to, the warmth of her hug still lingered on his body and he longed for her touch again.

Shizune on the other hand was surprised her mask had stayed up so well. She really had to force it this time but it was worth that peeved look on his face that he failed to hide. If he could play these little games why couldn't she? And HER game was not over. Her bored look was just the beginning.

With a tug of the ribbon tied around her neck Kakashi was left wide eyed and open mouthed. He watched her dress slide down her body and fall around her ankles as she was left standing in a beautiful ruffled bikini. Her curvy figure that for years was hidden by her padded ninja vest and long sleeves was now in full view. Even her summer dresses the lord had provided for the mission did not do this body justice.

She calmly leaned over and picked up the dress, neatly folding it as she spoke "Well are you ready Kakashi?" This time it was her voice that sounded sly and her eyes that looked seductive as she turned her gaze toward him.

Inwardly she cheered herself on for a game well played as the male ninja went red from head to toe and it actually looked like his brain had burnt to a crisp. 'Take that you perverted ninja' she thought as she sat the dress down. When she stood up she gasped as the handsome silver headed ninja towered over her, his eyes were no longer in his trade mark lazy gaze but rather a focused gaze that stared right into her eyes. It was so sudden that Shizune tried to escape, but she was already near the edge of the boat and with an unsteady step she tripped over the boat edge and into the clear water below.

Kakashi smirked. She may have gotten him that time but he is still the king of these little games and no one will steal his crown.

And with that win he took his pants off so he wore only board shorts and leaped into the water.

* * *

The warm water relaxed their tired bones and the sunken ruins were majestic. It was hard to remember they were planning their battle not admiring the scene. As Kakashi swam ahead Shizune's eyes were drawn to the dark bruise that covered his back. Her medical training automatically became active and she began judging by the colour and size when he had received that bruise and before long they resurfaced in the shrine. The building roof was missing, caved in long ago. It was beautiful and grand.

"There is no floor to stand on. The walls are high to. It would be easy to kill someone who has no way to escape." Kakashi said as he examined the area.

"Kakashi….That bruise happened when we fought Takashi isn't it." Kakashi glanced over his shoulder and for the first time saw a look of guilt on her face. It was painful to see and yet adorable to him. He turned so he could not see that look and paused before he answered.

"Yep."

"Was it because of me?" He was surprised to feel the touch of her wet finger tips against his back.

"Depends on your reaction." He smirked. Shizune led Kakashi to a corner of the building where the caved in roof made enough rubble that it gave them a seating area just below the water line. She made Kakashi sit down, the water coming up to his torso and began sending chakra through her fingers and into his back. "What do you mean it depends on my reaction?" She mumbled as she continued.

Kakashi didn't realise the bruise was so deep and sore, he was used to so much worse that he never really thought of the pain. But as her chakra swept through his body and he felt the pain lessen it was evident how bad that bruise really was.

"Well if I say it was your fault and you said you would do 'anything' to make it up to me, I would say it was."

"What if I thump you right in the bruise for crossing that line again?" Her eyes glared daggers through the back of his head. Kakashi chuckled before continuing.

"If I said it wasn't you and you smile an adorable smile of relief….I would still say it was your fault. The doing anything to make it up to me thing is definitely more entertaining."

THUMP! A sharp pain ran through his back before her healing hands continued. He chuckled again.

Silence reined the ruins, excluding the lapping of the water against the brick walls.

"Sorry." Shizune whispered as she pulled her hands away from his back. Kakashi turned around and looked into her eyes, surprised that they actually looked completely and utterly guilty. He cupped her face with his hand and for the first time since their first kiss his words sounded completely sincere "It was my fault, not yours. Don't be sorry okay."

His hand was as warm as his eyes and for a moment Shizune felt completely in love. She loved him before, she always loved him from when they first met but at this moment she really felt like she was absolutely and entirely in love, an unspeakable feeling she could not describe seemed to pour from her heart and run through her veins. She didn't care about anything but this moment, she couldn't even recall where they were, she just saw him, she just felt his warm touch and with that she smiled.

Kakashi was sincere about his reply. The only reason he was hurt was because he followed her into a trap. He didn't want to see that guilt that was undeserved. He didn't mean to touch her but his actions were from the heart not the mind. And then she smiled that most amazing smile, far more beautiful than her happy smile. He didn't understand why it was more beautiful he simply knew it was. She said thank you and his heart melted. This moment, He would throw everything away to take her in his arms, to pull his mask off and kiss her lush lips, they longed for that touch. He would kiss her so passionately he wasn't sure if he would be able to stop.

But he hesitated. Why would he set himself up for a fall like that? She didn't love him she said that! She said she liked him as a friend! Sure he could play his games again but kissing her like that would be right across 'the line' and she would never let her guard down again. He would never see this smile again. He pulled his hand away and smiled.

"Yeah I should have gone with the 'it's your fault' option."

THUMP! She thumped his chest and watched him fall off the rubble and into the water.

"Let's just come up with a plan. Before the bad guy gets here." She flicked her wet hair from her face and looked up at the sky. Kakashi smiled at her pout. Maybe one day he will have the courage to tell her. He did it once but that was when he assumed too much. Now he was haunted by that pain when she said she hated him and it was a pain he would never forget.

Shizune fumed. But confusion was foremost in her mind. Was that really another of his perverted games? It seemed so real, so sincere. Was it?


	14. always waiting with you

Always watching you 14

Shizune shivered in the cold water. The days were beautiful and warm in this gorgeous city but the nights were cold and silent, and while one was sitting in the water in a submerged, abandoned shrine it was downright freezing!

Kakashi to, was cold but he didn't show it at all. He watched the poor female ninja tread water and tremble, her teeth chattering. He really wished he had a jacket to offer her.

"Wanna borrow my shorts to keep you warm." He joked but was silenced with a glare that was colder than the waters.  
"No? Well can I borrow your bikini top? I'm really cold to." Okay maybe he shouldn't have gone that one step further. Her glare was icy and the slap of her hand across his face stung like he was hit with a slab of ice. But the perverted ninja just chuckled as he rubbed his cheek.

After a moment of silence her anger had calmed and their eyes remained focused on the moon as it became higher in the sky.

"Kakashi…Do you think one day we could come here again, for a real holiday not a mission?" She quietly asked as she swam to the corner of the building and sat on the pile of rubble they had found earlier that day. Kakashi was shocked by the question.  
What was she asking exactly?  
To go away together?  
TO GET MARRIED?!

He was quickly by her side, back facing her so he could conceal his red face as he took a seat. "O-Of course! That would be really great…"

"Of course we should invite Naruto, Sakura and Sai. Hinata would love this place to and maybe Shikamaru, Tsunade and definitely Iruka…we should stop there or the whole village would join us huh." Shizune giggled as she imagined the fun they would all have.

Kakashi's red face dropped to one of pure disappointment. She could have said a group trip from the start instead of getting his hopes up. And why did she mention Iruka?! The kids he understood and Tsunade was family to her but a grown man of their age?! SERIOUSLY?! If she had a thing for him Kakashi would have to beat the teacher to a pulp!

He felt her lean against his back in search for warmth and the thoughts melted from his mind. "You really love our village don't you?" He said as he looked back up at the moon. Shizune watched the water ripples as she smiled.  
"Of course. It is my home. I was so happy when Tsunade became hokage because for once we weren't moving from town to town. All I ever wanted was to live at home surrounded by my friends. Don't you feel a special connection with every person back home?!"

"Yeah. I do." Kakashi thought of his students, of his comrades, of his friends and of the town's people. Each one he had a different connection with. Naruto was a particularly strong bond. To Kakashi he was a student, a team mate, a friend and a son. And Iruka….. Since her comment a moment ago was now a love rival. Yep he was going to punch his lights out when they got home.

He began thinking of every bond he held with every person of the village and happiness overtook every emotion he had felt earlier. He never expected such simple thoughts to warm a heart so completely. Was this why Shizune was always so dedicated? Is this why she did more than the usual Hokage assistant?

And then his thoughts returned to her. What was his bond with her before the mission? He could think of everyone else's so clearly but when it came to her his thoughts were hazy. And even now what were they? So many words filled his head from friends to team mates to comrades and yet words like lovers were filled with endless questions, as that surely was not the case.

"What are we?" He whispered. He did not expect Shizune to hear.  
"What do you mean Kakashi?" He turned and looked at her with quizzical eyes, still deep in thought.  
"What is our bond? Our connection?"

Shizune hid her blush again but it was gone when she began to think. What was their bond?  
Stalker and Stalkee?  
Play thing and player?  
Cat and mouse?  
Everything she considered was not a bond at all. She desperately wished she knew. But they were closer now, closer than before the mission and closer then when they first kissed. That kiss seemed a lifetime ago now. She touched her lips as she recalled that kiss. But the pain that came after it also came back to her memory. The fact he did not love her.

"Friends. We are close friends. More than team mates but not more than good friends." Kakashi was saddened by her words but at the same time relived there was a bond at all. He was beginning to wonder. Maybe if he told her the truth, told her how he felt despite her rejection, perhaps their bond would be more? Would maybe grow? Or would it be lost. At the moment this definition was a safe zone one he both liked and hated. One he could live with but didn't want to.

Kakashi sat more alert suddenly and took Shizune's hand in his, kissing it gently. Shizune's heart skipped a beat as she felt his lips behind that mask. Warmth crept from her hand, up her arm and to her heart.

"It's okay my dear. The moon has nearly reached the highest point like the old man said. We will shake off this curse." He spoke as he twisted his body and took her in his arms, hugging her tightly as he kissed her forehead.

Shizune did not have to act down trodden; she really was heartbroken that he had kissed her hand as a cover. Obviously someone had appeared on the scene and they had to ready themselves for the battle ahead.

Kakashi tried to contain a smirk, yes he had sensed someone's presence however it was a fair distance away and would not hear or see them yet. He just needed an excuse to take her in his arms, to pretend their bond was something more. He took in the moment, the feel of her wet skin against his and when he kissed her forehead again his lips tingled and his breath felt like it was stolen from his lungs. He wished they were not trying to look scared, he wanted to kiss her neck and shoulder…her lips…but somehow a couple making out did not come across as terrified for their lives.

He sighed before pulling her closer so his mouth was near her ear "there is a man and the beast near the roof. Are you ready?" he whispered

Shizune nodded. And both began to swim to the centre of the shrine. It was hard for both to concentrate because the higher the moon got the more the shrine beneath them glowed. Both paused as they looked down and finally Shizune smiled.

"Dear! The coral reflects the moon light! It's beautiful." She said as she looked back into his eyes. Kakashi smiled to as he agreed and for the first time they were both honest with each other and themselves. For the first time they looked into each other's eyes and felt connected.

A rock dropped to the water below and the mission flooded back to their minds as sadness overwhelmed them. Kakashi looked up but whoever had caused the rock to fall was now well hidden.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Shizune nodded and watched as his fingers took hold of his mask. "Could you….close your eyes. Please." His words were not an act. Shizune realised no one had seen his face since he was very little. His eyes almost pleaded and although she knew she could say no and he would still carry out the mission she could not do it. Not if it cost her, his trust. She smiled and nodded, closing her eyes shut and waiting.

Kakashi inwardly sighed. No one had seen his face since his father's death and the bad guy that spied on them wouldn't see it from this distance, but he could not risk her seeing it. It could unlock a box he never wished to open, not yet. He slid down his mask and his lips were greeted with the icy wind. He looked at her face as she patiently waited, her skin was as white and smooth as porcelain in the glow of the coral, and her eye lashes long and thick. He wished he could kiss her for real. But surely the bad guy would attack before that happens.

He leaned in closer, slowly his mouth getting closer to hers, centimetre by centimetre. It was agonizing, waiting for the attack but he sensed no movement. His heart was pounding despite his desperate attempt to keep it at a steady pace for battle, and it felt like it was trying to climb out his throat. Would they wait till after the kiss?!

Shizune trembled not because of the water or the cold but because she could sense Kakashi's presence getting closer to her. She squeezed her eyes shut to avoid the temptation to peek and her stomach felt full of butterflies. This was for the mission! FOR THE MISSION! Yet despite the amount of times that pounded through her head she could not calm herself, could not calm the furious blushing, and could not calm her heart or stomach.

Both inhaled, heart skipping a beat as the skin of their lips just brushed each other's….

It took all Kakashi's will power to pull away, pushing Shizune away from him as the sound of a large animal came bounding down the walls. He covered his face with his mask again as the animal came to land between them, right where they were treading water. There was silence as both ninja waited, prepared with kunai.

Kakashi tried to focus but the briefest of touch between their lips threw his mind and emotions into overdrive. He bit his lip to stop the sensation that was burnt into it but it wouldn't work. All he could think about was that moment.

Shizune was much the same. She cursed herself silently for feeling this way when they didn't even kiss! Their lips barely touched! But tears gathered at the corner of her eyes and she again cursed herself for realising how much disappointment she felt, how badly she wished it was more. This was a mission not a fairy tale! She furiously rubbed her lips as she tried to focus, trying to gain her thinking back and forget about what nearly was a kiss she spent nights dreaming of. But all she really wanted to do was cry in frustration.

With both ninja confused and with emotions running high they both worried, wondering if it was even possible to finish their plan….to set of their trap. AT this moment all they could think of was that brief sensation.

A/N: oh wow sorry about how long its taken to update. my life has gotten very busy recently and it wasn't until someone reminded me it was 2014 and about time i update that i realized how long its been! sorry all for keeping you waiting. if i take to long again just send me a reminder because i get side tracted with life too easily :D hope you enjoyed this chapter. action chapter up next!


	15. Always working with you

wow its been a while since my last update again. sorry but i have so much going on i find it hard to find time but i thank you all for staying loyal to this story and reading it hopefully to the end. thank you :D

Always working with you.

Have you ever felt your heart break? The feeling that the small, fragile organ had become much like glass and just cracked from top to bottom before falling apart? Well Kakashi did. He watched as Shizune furiously wiped at her lips and everything else went blank. The cool headed and admired ninja went blank.

He hated this mission. He hated himself for that first kiss he initiated back in Tsunade's office. He hated everything he did after that. Why did he push her to the point of detesting him, detesting the very thought of their lips touching? His chest ached as he felt the broken pieces of his heart fall into the pit of his stomach.

He had always watched her, way before she started watching him. He loved how Tsunade made her spaz out and he loved when she was so completely focused she would wrinkle her nose. He loved when she smiled and when her eyebrows furrowed in anger. Back then he thought these feelings were merely the slightest touch of a crush. The passing thought that someone was cute. He never realised what those feelings truly meant…Not until that first kiss and this mission.

He watched as the back of her hand remained on her lips as she stared at the water below and as painful as it was to watch he could not tear his eyes away.

He really couldn't go back to being friends or even team mates. He could never look at her and know nothing would happen. He wanted more but she obviously didn't. So would that mean he would die inside every time their paths met? Could he live like that?

Shizune didn't want to look at Kakashi. She imagined his serious eyes focused on the mission, questioning why a trained ninja like herself would be so messed up at a kiss that never happened. She would see the humour in his eyes at how pathetic she was; he would likely roll his eyes to. She couldn't stand to see that. And why were tears still welling in her eyes?! Why did she so desperately want more?

He played games with her when he didn't really care about her in the least… yet she wished she was a petty girl that just enjoyed the attention. Her pride and dignity made her smart but she wished she was stupid. She wished she would just enjoy the attention till he decided his fun was over.

When they returned to the village would she really be able to go back to normal? As friends? Or even team mates? She recalled throwing scrolls at him in Tsunade's office… would that never happen again? Would she just return to silently watching him, knowing all her wishes would never come true and then allowing her heart to shatter whenever their paths met? Could she live with that?

She squinted as the water beneath her rippled, it was darker than the rest… it was the beast! She had forgotten completely of the mission and as realisation hit her the beast moved toward Kakashi.

Finally her eyes snapped toward him as she gasped behind her hand. Her voice was stuck in her throat as she trembled. The trap… they had forgotten it… she could spring it but Kakashi would like be hurt before the beast was trapped… any smart ninja would realise this was the best option. Maybe she really was stupid.

She was quick to swim over to Kakashi, the beast rose from the water right in front of him. She jumped on the beast back and just as quickly dove onto Kakashi, pushing him under the cold water before the beast's claws could touch him.

The shock of the beast's snarling face blocking his view of Shizune and the icy feel of the water covering him that followed, snapped him from his thoughts.

He cursed himself for his heart. This whole mission he had been acting somewhat 'out of character'; a mess of emotions rather than his cool headed and easy going self. Only Shizune could do that to him. He wished he could just focus when it counted! Just for a moment…

Her hand took his own, their fingers entwined, as they swam away from the thrashing beast. Both carried the same thought…

I am a ninja! All things that happen outside this fight can be dealt with later but this battle is now. Focus!

And with a glance into each other's eyes they both nodded as if in agreement to the shared thought and their battle with the beast and beast master started.

Sadly for the battle to start their hands had to part. Neither hesitated but both felt the loss of the others touch. The warmth of their hands was quickly replaced with the coldness of the surrounding water and both ninja were very aware of this. But their focus was toward the battle and they had no time to dwell on their emotions.

Kakashi swam to the edge of the ruins and ran his fingers between the cracks as Shizune swam to the bottom, the beast on her tail. She could feel the water ripple as the beast came closer and it filled her with a slight fear she could not conceal. She reached the stone floor and flipped beneath the water like an Olympic swimmer reaching the edge of the pool, and she sprung back the way she came. She passed the beast that was too large and clumsy to turn in the water and felt the sensation of its fur brush her skin and she shivered as its snake like tail tried to grab her foot, only managing to brush against her skin as she sped past it.

She had almost reached the surface when the ruins shook, the impact of the beast ramming into the ground. Kakashi also resurfaced and without a second thought the two ran up the walls of the ruin, a trail of wire following close behind Kakashi as he pulled on it tightly.

The beast master watched in awe as the two ninja jumped to the edge of the ruins only a foot in front of him. A glance below showed his beast tangled into a wire net and before he could move to help it poisoned kunai were embedded in it, the poison causing the large beast to fall into a deep sleep.

Both glared at the man. This was the man that made them unmask their feelings by waiting for the last possible minute to attack. This man would die for that alone, who cares that he was a murderer and one of the targets in their mission, this was now personal.

His hair was long and tied into a thick messy plait, his eyes looked almost like an eagles and his lips did not move. They would get no information from this one. It was obvious he wouldn't make a sound from that pursed mouth.

In fact he didn't even fight back. He raised his hands and remained silent.

"You are giving up? So easily?" Kakashi asked, obviously untrusting of this action. Shizune also hesitated but she noticed him glance at the beast before looking back at her.

"You would rather give up then your pet being killed." She understood and he smiled the slightest of smiles that she understood.

Kakashi still kept on guard as he stared the man down "You would rather go back to our village, likely be tortured or have your mind delved into just so your beast can live?" The man looked annoyed. Shizune answered for him "His pet Kakashi. Spot wasn't it?" she recalled the name their last opponent spoke. The man nodded and gave her that slight smile again.

This only made Kakashi more mad. How dare he share some…some…TELEPATHIC CONNECTION with Shizune?! And why does he keep smiling at her? Does he really think that little flirty smile would win her over?! Wait….was it working? She was being awfully nice to him…

"And what if I kill you now?" Okay he wouldn't kill a surrendering man but it sure was tempting. Fortunately he wasn't tempted for long because at that moment the man's eagle eyes went blank and blood dripped from his lips. Shizune gasped as she watched him fall forward, a sword in his back. Kakashi was shocked he hadn't even heard it being thrown.

Still in a stupor, they turned their sights onto the old man that stood on the water nearby. It was the merchant. They knew it would be him but they had not even heard the boat come close, it was like he had completely masked his presence, everything a ninja could pick up was hidden.

Their ears only just noticed the sound of a splash as the dead body finally hit the water below. "So ninja… I did not expect that. I guess we have poorly chosen our targets this time and now all my comrades are dead. You better be careful my dear honeymooners… I will kill you both and succeed where they failed." As he spoke, he pulled at a skin like flap on his neck and the old man guise was removed to reveal a man the same age as the others. He had silver hair that was cut short around chiselled features and narrow dark eyes, thin lips and long nose. He smirked an unnerving, cold smirk and vanished without a trace.


	16. always wanting to understand you

Always wanting to understand you.

Kakashi lay silent with his back toward Shizune's. Both lay on the utmost edge of the mattress leaving a large gap that was cold and empty between them. Neither dared to even contemplate closing that gap. Kakashi and Shizune were scared. Two of the best known ninja of their generation and fear had hit them. Fear for two things…

The first was the old merchant, or rather, the man that was disguised as an old merchant. It wasn't until after he vanished that Kakashi and Shizune realized it was not simply shock that had paralyzed them. That man….he used something…  
something that forced them to be immobile,  
something that they could not feel…  
something they didn't fully understand…  
And for two trained ninja not being able to notice something straight away…It was beyond unthinkable.

But this fear only fuelled the second fear…. Their emotions.

All the thoughts the two had when they had nearly kissed came rushing back with a vengeance. They were overwhelming and suffocated any other thought that tried to encroach.

Kakashi Listened as Shizune pulled the blankets over her nose and the empty void in his chest that his heart had once occupied wrenched. He recalled the sight of her feverishly wiping at her lips, tears unshed gathering on her lashes.  
He had kept thinking,  
He hand kept wanting,  
He had kept hoping…  
He had kept pushing  
assuming like every girl he met she would want to be by his side, she would love his touch and teasing. But he was just being cocky. Shizune was not like any other girl and perhaps that is exactly why he fell for her.

He was exhausted, drained of emotion and energy he felt numb inside. The only feeling he had was the pain in his chest every time Shizune made the slightest of moves.

He wished the last murderer would surrender like the beast trainer. Then he could go home and find a world of distractions to stop the pain and he can return to the cool easy going ninja he was known to be. Something to distract him…  
Like his team.

Naruto will make him laugh and likely groan with frustration, just by being his own knuckleheaded self.  
Sai will likely cause a fight or two. It had been quite a while since his teasing of Naruto's… 'Lower region' but in Kakashi's mind he would still do just that.  
And Sakura….He will laugh as she beat the boys black and blue for unthoughtful remarks, yelling at their stupidity.  
Yes…those three will distract him…but for how long?

He could not hide from his feelings. And he couldn't hide from her.  
Every time he is called upon for a mission she will be standing there in Tsunade's office.  
Every mission he is on that requires someone with extraordinary chakra control she will be sent. And let's face it… their village is not massive. He would likely bump into her at least a few times a week.

And then what? Is he destined to die inside every time their paths cross? He won't be able to handle that.

Shizune could feel her eyes grow hot and her chest tighten. She allowed tears to stream down her face to relieve some of the discomfort but once they began she feared they would not stop. She feared making a noise and Kakashi who was meant to be on watch would hear. She pulled the blanket up over her nose in some attempt to muffle a sob if need be and almost immediately her mind began to wonder to the heroic ninja that lay behind her.

She had wanted him to kiss her.  
She had wanted him to love her.  
She had wanted him to just look at her as amazing, as beautiful, as a ninja worthy of awe!  
She even wanted him to play those silly games. Because when he did her heart would pound. But if she did go along with them would he then find her boring and stop? Would she become an abandoned toy?

She hated this. And despite how painful these feelings were getting her mind would not stop recalling every moment they shared together.

She recalled when she first began watching him, the peace it gave her.  
She recalled the feeling when he caught her falling out of Tsunade's office window and being draped in his strong arms.  
She recalled how her face grew warm as he sat on the arm of the office chair so close to her.  
She recalled the feeling of his forehead against hers…  
She recalled how this all first started.

She also remembered how she felt since then.  
The feeling of being wrapped in his arms in that dark cave or when they first arrived in this room.  
The feeling of his body being so close against hers both on the bridge and when they had to see Akihiko spying in the window.  
The feeling of their hand entwined together, something that happened regular thanks to their cover.  
The feeling of his masked lips on her hers and later on her neck.  
And…and the feeling of his unmasked lips on her cheek and then… that most slightest of touch on her lips…

Every moment made her love grow more despite her resolution to never allow that to happen. She wished she could just listen to her head and ignore her heart but that was impossible in some cases.

She could not push these memories away. They kept coming to her mind until there were no other thoughts and they stabbed at her heart the more they lingered… She knew he didn't care so why could she not simply forget her feelings? And then her fear was met. She could feel the sob building up in her chest, she could feel her throat tighten…she tried squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lip, praying it would not escape. But escape it did. She curled in a ball, pulling the blankets tight in hopes another would not slip through her lips. But it was too late. Her mask she worked so hard to put up was slipping from her grasp…

"Shizune?" Kakashi asked as he peered over his shoulder. Another sob escaped her and he didn't hesitate to sit up, facing the suffering girl and gently touch her back in the sweetest, gentlest of gestures as he spoke "Shizune! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Just leave me alone." she hissed between her sobs as she sat up, refusing to look at his eyes, those eyes she sure was judging her for her little melt down mid mission.

"Shizune… I can help…"

"NO YOU CAN'T!" she yelled as she spun around, finally facing him with her tear soaked cheeks and wet lashes. Kakashi jumped slightly, caught off guard by her little snap and the shock was evident on his face.

Shizune say the surprise, she had heard the concern and worry in his voice when he offered to help. She couldn't understand why. And she couldn't catch her mask that had figuratively fallen from her face and shattered into millions of pieces. Her frustration flowed out with her words and she could stop neither.

"WHY? WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHY DO ACT SO NICE WHEN YOU TORMENT ME THE VERY NEXT MINUTE?!"

Kakashi didn't have a clue of what she was talking about and decided it best to listen instead of saying something that would make her madder. However, unconsciously he reached for her hand and she pulled away, covered her ears like a frightened child and yelled "DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" She was sure if she received a touch she would fall to pieces, she would accept any game he played, any word he said. She would fall into a trap that would eventually break her heart more so then it already was.

"You….YOU'RE A DOG. A DAMN DOG!" Again Kakashi was confused. Did she mean 'you sly dog you' or 'you dirty mongrel'?

"YOU ARE LIKE A PUPPY! YOU PLAY AND ACT CUTE BUT THEN YOU GET TO ROUGH AND BITE! THEN YOU ACT ALL SWEET AND NICE AND DRAW THE OWNER BACK BUT YOU GO TO PLAYING ROUGH AGAIN AND BITING AGAIN! YOU DON'T THINK OF THE OWNER YOU JUST WAN'T YOUR FUN. THAT'S YOU! THAT IS WHAT YOU'RE LIKE!"

Okay so she meant he was a puppy? Was she the owner? Not that he would mind that… he cursed himself for thinking like that when she was seriously pouring out her feelings and again decided to listen to everything she said. He wanted to understand her.

Shizune was trying to make sense of her thoughts but her mouth wouldn't let her catch up. The words kept spilling out with no control whatsoever. She was becoming hysterical, venting all her anger and frustration that she had been holding in for the entirety of this journey

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A PETTY GIRL WHO JUST WANTS ATTENTION! I AM A NINJA OF MUCH INTELLIGENCE, I AM SKILLED AND CAN KEEP A COOL HEAD BUT YOU DON'T SEE THAT! YOU RUINED THAT! I'M STUPID NOW, I'M CLUMSY, AND I KEEP MAKING MISTAKES! I'M SO FRUSTRATED! AND WHY IS IT ALWAYS LIKE THIS? WHY DOES MY HEART AND MIND TORMENT ME BECAUSE OF YOU? WHY DID THAT OPPURTUNITY TO KISS AFFECT ME SO MUCH…?" Shizune gasped as Kakashi took firm hold of her shoulders, his eyes were more focused then she had ever seen, more focus then the toughest of battles he had faced, and they silenced her word vomit immediately.

Kakashi had to know, he wanted to understand her completely. He didn't really get why he was a puppy or how he had 'bitten' her when playing. But he might understand that last part.

He felt stupid when she was around him.  
He felt clumsy and he made so many mistakes this mission, more than he has in his life time because she was on his mind!  
He felt frustrated,  
He was tormented by his heart and mind when she was around.  
And that opportunity of a kiss…that affected him more than anything in his life.

Her feelings sounded exactly like his own. But was he misunderstanding her again? He didn't want that. He wanted to understand her perfectly. But how? How does he make sure he is right?  
He listened to a dog barking in the distance as his mind whirled, his hands hot against her cool shoulders and the wet luscious lashes that framed her eyes trembled.

If this was the start of the mission he would just kiss her and see if she returned the favor. It kind of worked last time but what if this whole misunderstanding was caused by that kiss?  
No he had to use words…a single question.

Could he be so bold to ask if she loved him? Weather she did or didn't she would still probably kill him for asking.  
He could ask if she liked him but 'like' can also mean friendship so that may be too dangerous a word and jumping to the wrong conclusions will not solve this problem.

The dog barked again and he yelled loudly, causing Shizune to flinch "SHUT UP!" he needed to hear her answer not a dog's bark. He needed to understand her… He looked at her frightened eyes and his grip on her shoulders softened "N-Not you…The dog." He whispered and she seemed to calm. He looked down and sighed before looking back into her dark eyes

"Shizune…please answer honestly. What feelings do you have toward me?" It was an unusual question but it was the only one that made sense in his jumbled mind. It was only after it left his lips he became nervous.

Part of him was hopeful; she had described his feelings in great detail when telling him of hers. She had to feel the same way? This made it feel like his once shattered glass heart that dropped from his chest earlier was slowly being lifted back to his chest and had been turned into a drum.  
But the other side of him feared any other answer she may hold. Friendship…anger….hatred…any of these answers would send his heart crashing back down to his stomach and shattering to millions of pieces.

But he had to know. If it wasn't love he would treat her like he did Sakura, a friend and teammate. It will cause him great pain but at least he could move forward to healing. It may take an eternity but it was better than to hold hope and have it dashed thousands of times. That would kill him.

Shizune hesitated. Would he laugh? Would he tease? Would he sigh in annoyance and remind her this is only for the mission and ban her from seeing him again? Would he play along with her feelings, building up her hopes to such an extent that when he dashed it she would feel like dying?  
But that firm determined look in his eyes made her know he needed an answer.

She was tired…physically, mentally and emotionally. She gave up. Her mask was shattered to a fine powder by now with no hopes of fixing it. She should tell him. Tell him exactly how she felt. But his reaction scared her. Maybe she should say her feelings were that of frustration. That was true after all…

And so she took a breath and said the four words that would change the very outcome of this mission…

"I love you Kakashi."


	17. always dreaming of you

Always dreaming of you.

Kakashi sat up quickly, his heart pounding as he gasped for air. He quickly turned to the spot Shizune always laid but she was not there.

He sighed sadly as he ran his fingers through his hair. A dream. A glorious dream where she felt the same way as he and he said everything right. But a dream. And straight after that dream he had that nightmare again. But again it was different.  
Shizune's arms in the original dream were wrapped comfortably around his neck but this one… they were loose, hanging over his shoulders.  
In the original dream her lips were almost touching his neck and her breath tickled his skin…this one her breath was becoming weaker…almost nonexistent.  
The original dream he could feel the ruffles of her dress against his bare arms…but this one he could feel how cold she was becoming.  
He no longer searched for a private place to be alone he was searching for help… he opened a door to an empty room with an old bed and he heard something drip on the floor…

I cold shiver traveled up his spine as he looked back at the empty spot beside him. She must have gone to get breakfast.

He had to think of something else rather then that nightmare. Before he had that wonderful dream he and Shizune had sat up and talked of the mission. They had thought of going straight away after the final murderer but Shizune disagreed. She was unsure about some things and felt they had to talk to the lord. Something was weird and she had to confirm her suspicions before they face him.

"KAKASHI!" Kakashi turned to the small dog that had hopped on his lap. How long had Pukkun been sitting there? The way Kakashi's name was snapped he must have been calling to Kakashi for a while now.

"P-Pakkun…" Kakashi's mouth felt dry and bitter as he tried to speak. His mind started to focus on his surroundings and he noticed it was still dark outside. Was he this dizzy when he woke up?

"KAKASHI! LOOK AT ME!" Kakashi obeyed the small dog's voice and saw concern in his eyes.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked as he held his head to steady it. Pakkun looked a little more relieved but his concern was still evident on his features.

"You don't recall anything do you? If you hadn't told me to shut up we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Kakashi looked quizzically on Pakkun. When did he tell him to shut up? Oh he did in that dream…Wait! If he actually did tell Pakkun to shut up then… He picked up the small dog and looked him in the eye. "Did Shizune say she loves me?" Pakkun's brown dog eyes half reflected a smile but they still carried concern that Kakashi could not pick up on.

"Yes but…" Kakashi dropped the dog back on his lap as his smile grew from ear to ear. It wasn't a dream! She shared his feelings! His heart pounded and his face grew hot as that goofy smile would not leave his face. There was no misunderstanding! After this mission they could go home, they could be together! He wondered what his students would think! Would they be surprised? And Tsunade…what would her reaction be! Actually that may be rather scary. She was secretively protective of Shizune as if she was her own daughter. Maybe they won't tell her straight away… Hang on… he can't remember anything after that. He didn't stuff it up and do something stupid did he? He didn't cause her to yell out LINE and take back what she said did he? That might explain why she was not here. Maybe she went out for a walk to cool her anger.

Again he picked up Pakkun so suddenly the small dog looked sick "Pakkun what did I say? Did I tell her how I feel?"

"Kakashi that was what I have been trying to tell you. If you had listened to me bark and not told me to shut up you would have noticed him. He was sitting in your window. At first I didn't notice him there…it was indescribable how he could mask his presence… and when I did I tried to tell you. He heard everything. He heard what Shizune said…"

Kakashi went cold, his face pale as his heart pounded in fear. He knew exactly why Shizune wasn't here. "She became a weakness. He could destroy us both by playing on our feelings. Pakkun…What exactly happened."

"After she told you, you both suddenly collapsed. The man walked in and picked her up and simply walked out again. He didn't fear anyone seeing him so I wonder if everyone else was asleep like you two. That was three hours ago."

Kakashi sat Pakkun on the mattress and stood quickly as he gathered his things. He was mad…very mad. And the ferocity in his eyes was deadly by itself. Pakkun ran up and tugged at his pants leg.  
Kakashi looked down at his friend, the small dog looked determined. "Kakashi. You asked if you had told her how you feel. Is it safe to presume you share her feelings?" Kakashi looked away. He couldn't say it. He wanted her to be the first that heard it as he was for her feelings.

Pakkun looked at his paws for a moment before looking back up into Kakashi's eyes "Well if she is that special to you she is special to us. All of us ninja hounds will aid you to the fullest of our capabilities and get her back." Kakashi smiled at his friend before he walked to the window, before leaving on a roof jump through the town he spoke quietly to Pakkun

"Thank you. Rest for now while I talk to the Lord. Then we will begin our search for her." And with that he vanished.

"You may come in Kakashi." The lord said as he sat up in bed. He looked at the floor where Kakashi appeared, head bowed low.

"I knew you would come to me tonight." He sighed as Kakashi raised his head. "Where is Shizune?"

Kakashi faced him with his angry eyes and the lord didn't batter an eyelash. "I see." Was all he said.

"Lord… I think it's time you told me the truth. Shizune was concerned with your link to the murderers and it was only when the last one took her that I realized those concerns myself.  
You knew there were four murderers.  
You knew our covers would make us targets.  
You knew the final murderer was not an old man."

The lord sighed as he leaned over and took out a single photo from under his mattress. He smiled a weak smile before passing it to Kakashi.

"I am so sorry. I did not expect you to be in love with your partner. Maybe this would be over if it wasn't that way." Kakashi looked at the photo and saw the lord, 30 years younger and dressed as a ninja. With him were four boys ranging from five years of age to ten years. Kakashi could recognize them as the murderers that plagued this city.

"So they were you students."

"More like my sons. Surely you have students like that?" the Lord spoke quietly and Kakashi nodded. He did have a student like that.

The lord continued with almost a look of past pride in his eyes as he recalled those four small boys "Clumsy Takeshi, Little player Akihiko, Kind hearted Hiroyuki and the clever Taro. This is my fault they are like this. Back then I was not thinking of the town. I was filled with anger for it. This is all my fault. I am so sorry Kakashi. I will hurry because I want no harm to come to Shizune but you must hear this…"


End file.
